Cosmic Love
by GetPitchSlappedNeonTrees
Summary: This year at Anubis, the mystery has gotten more...well, mysterious. But when the mystery threatens the foundation of all of the couples, will the couples crack under the pressure or survive? Join Sibuna as they race against the clock and discover new secrets about the house and themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Cosmic Love**

**I've drawn up three OC's: Harmony, Evan, and David. I've sort of based the characters off of my friends. But I need one more OC; boy or girl. Please submit your ideas; enjoy and good luck!**

**By the way, I've written the first two chapters. Obviously, this chapter is boring and long. Trust me, it'll get better!**

**Chapter 1**

"Nina….Nina….NINA!" David said, trying to wake Nina up.

"What?" She snapped; it was too damn early for David's crazy antics. They were at the airport, waiting for their delayed 3 A.M. flight. Harmony and Evan went off, trying to find a Starbucks. And Nina was stuck with a hyper David, trying to get some sleep.

"Hi."

Nina glared at David. "Are you sure you want to go to this school? It's really strict and I don't want you expelled….again."

"Nah, I'll be fine." Then, David jumped up. He started to hop around, squealing like a little girl on Christmas Day. "There they are! HI, HARMONY! HI, BROTHER FROM THE SAME MOTHER…AND FATHER!" He pointed at an approaching Harmony and Evan. People shot him dark and dirty looks, obviously irritated.

Rewind; here's a little information on Harmony, Evan, and finally, our "special" David; they've all been friends with Nina for a very long time.

Harmony had long, dark red hair and glasz eyes (**1)**. Her skin was pale and flawless. Her nickname was Snow White, but don't let her looks deceive you; she took judo and won't hesitate to kick your ass. Also, she was in a punk-rock band and knew how to play bass guitar. Meaning, she wore a lot of black and fishnets.

Evan and David weren't only brothers, but identical twins. Both had light blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. But that's where the similarities ended. Evan was a jackass and David was a complete sweetheart (albeit, a little annoying). Evan played tons of sports, but David was captain of the academic decathlon team. David was playful, but Evan was a carbon copy of Chuck Bass (scheming and cunning). Not to mention, Evan was Nina's ex-boyfriend and childhood friend. He was trying to win her over; for example, stalking her and transferring to her school. Nina tried to maintain a FRIENDSHIP with him, but he refused, quoting that he'll win her back. God help Fabina.

"We finally found a Starbucks," Harmony said, dramatically sighing. She handed Nina a coffee, which she greedily received.

"Yeah, after wandering the airport for two hours. When's the plane going to arrive?" Evan asked, checking his iPhone.

"In an hour," Nina groaned.

"WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE!" David started to sing and dance, before Nina pulled him down.

Harmony pulled a roll of tape from her bag. "Silence is golden, but duct tape is silver," She smirked.

David's eyes widened and he turned to leave, but Nina caught his arm. Harmony duct-taped his mouth shut.

"There!" She said.

David paused, before pulling his phone from his pocket. In a minute, he was completely concentrated on his phone.

"What are you on?" Nina asked, leaning over to see the screen.

"Probably Tumblr," Evan remarked. "He's freaking addicted."

"JFGKASJFALK!" David attempted to say. He revealed his screen; David finally had six hundred followers.

"Congrats, bro. Too bad that many people don't like you in real life," Evan laughed.

David rolled his eyes. "FSKDJALFJAL!"

* * *

As they were boarding, Evan pulled Harmony aside.

"Harmony, please switch seats with me," He pleaded. "You're sitting next to Nina, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Harmony said, uncertain. "Evan, she doesn't like you anymore."

"Keyword: anymore."

"She has a boyfriend and from what I can tell, they really like each other. A few hours on an airplane isn't going to change that."

"Not if I can help it," Evan muttered. "Fine," He angrily said and walked off, trying to think of ways to get Nina back.

"Oh, God," Harmony murmured and hurried after Evan.

* * *

A familiar cab rode up to the courtyard and Fabian rushed towards it, hoping to see his girlfriend. But instead, Eddie jumped out of the cab.

"Nice to see you too, Rutter," Eddie said, noticing Fabian's crestfallen expression. "Looking for Nina?"

"Yeah; did you see her at the airport?"

"Dude, America is huge," Eddie rolled his eyes. "But I guess she's coming back. Did you see her this summer?"

"No, but she e-mailed me, saying her friends were transferring to the school and the house. I hope we have enough room," Fabian said as they started towards Anubis House.

But neither of the boys noticed Patricia in the shadows. Patricia nervously bit her fingernails, before leaving.

* * *

"We're back!" Eddie shouted as they entered Anubis. Amber, Joy, and Mara appeared at the top of the staircase, waving and smiling.

"Fabian!" Amber said and skipped down the stairs. She gave him a bear hug, before hugging Eddie. Joy followed, as eager as Amber. Mara followed, but not as eager. "I've missed you like crazy! How was your summer house at Greece?"

"It was…Greece," Fabian shrugged. "How was fashion school at Paris?"

"It was fabulous!" And Amber continued to babble on, but Fabian wasn't fully listening. He was searching for Nina, but she didn't magically materialize at the top of the stairs like she usually did.

The group moved to the living room, where platters of Trudy's prized treats were displayed. They snacked on some pastries, talking about their breaks, before Alfie and Jerome arrived. Mara and Amber jumped up to greet their significant others, while Eddie and Fabian sadly wondered where their girlfriends were.

"Didn't Patricia visit you in America?" Fabian asked.

"Yup, but she suddenly left one night. I haven't seen her since," Eddie sighed.

"Did you do anything to piss her off?" Fabian chuckled.

"What haven't I done to piss her off?!"

"…Good point."

Victor abruptly appeared in the doorway of the living room. "Students," He bellowed. "I have some news about Patricia Williamson; she has transferred from Anubis House."

The room erupted in protests, led by two angry people: Joy and Eddie.

"What do you mean she transferred houses?! She loved it here!"

"You have to be kidding me!"

"Eddie, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"QUIET!" Victor shouted. The room got quiet. "I don't know why she left," Victor admitted. "But we are getting a few new students, since the basement and attic have been renovated into bedrooms," Victor cringed, already missing his beloved basement. He quickly turned on his heel and left without any word.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Dramatic, much? Okay, how are we going to fit new students into the already overcrowded house? What, are we an overflow house?"

"Nina said some of her friends were transferring here," Fabian added.

"Have you seen her?" Amber questioned.

Fabian blushed. "No."

Amber dramatically gasped and threw a pillow at him. "You idiot!"

"The plane tickets were expensive and I've already blown my allowance on a—something," He quickly corrected himself.

"On what?" Amber asked, curious.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Amber," Fabian said.

"What does a cat have to do with Fabina?" Amber rolled her eyes, not getting the idiom. "Anyways, she's probably furious."

Out the corner of her eye, Amber saw Joy sit up straighter. She scowled at her.

"N-no, why would Nina be mad? W-We're still okay, okay?" Fabian nervously started to pace.

"No, we're not okay, okay," Jerome snickered, before Mara nudged him, a small smile on her face.

"What if Nina's mad at me?" Fabian ran a hand through his hair.

"Why would I be mad at you?" A voice asked, teasingly.

Fabian turned. "Nina!" He smiled and ran towards her, but Amber beat him there.

"OH MY GOSH, I'VE MISSED YOU LIKE CRAZY!" Amber hugged her, practically squeezing the life out of Nina.

"For heavens' sake, Amber, release her! She's turning blue!" Mara laughed, pulling Amber off of Nina.

After Amber was pulled off of Nina, Nina was greeted with a pair of warm lips. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and he rested his arms around her waist. The kiss got deeper, wilder, and heated as time went on.

Everyone (except for Joy) catcalled and whistled. Until three people appeared behind the kissing couple. One of the blonde guys literally dropped his bag in surprise.

Fabian and Nina finally broke apart; their lips and faces were red. Then, they spotted the three people. There was a girl and two identical boys. The girl and one of the twins smiled at the sight of Fabina, but the other guy scowled at Fabian's mere existence.

"Having fun there, Nina?" A girl smirked.

"Shut it, Harmony," Nina rolled her eyes.

"GSJFLJFL!" The guy with duct tape on his mouth said.

Nina ripped the duct tape off of his mouth and he screamed.

"Thanks, Nina; I really needed that," David sarcastically replied.

"You're welcome, David. Guys, meet Harmony, David, and Evan."

As everyone greeted each other, Fabian didn't fail to notice how Evan consistently stared at Nina or how he glared at Fabian. But Fabian was snapped out of his thoughts, when the door slammed open and a certain bottomless pit meathead entered. A certain meathead and food vacuum that was supposed to be in Austraila. A certain meathead that was currently glaring at Jerome.

"Mick?" Mara asked, astonished and confused.

His glare softened as he turned to look at Mara. "Hey, Mars."

Jerome's grip on Mara tightened as Jerome returned the glare.

"Awkward," Amber murmured.

Trudy entered, carrying another platter of cookies. She stopped short when she saw Mick and the other three teens. "Oh, dear, you're all here! Well, dinner will be ready in an hour, so you might as well wash up and get unpacked. Dearie," She said, pointing to one of the blonde twins. "Which twin are you?"

Evan smirked, "Evan, ma'am; the handsome twin," He added, winking at all of the girls. The boys tightened their grips on their girlfriends.

"You can tell them apart; Evan bats his eyelashes like a 19th century prostitute," Harmony dryly commented.

Everyone laughed and Evan glared at everyone.

Then Nina added, "And has an ego larger than Mick's appetite."

Trudy giggled, before continuing, "Well, dearie, you'll be sharing with Eddie and Fabian. David will be sharing with Alfie and Jerome. Mick, you'll have the cellar. Harmony, you'll be sharing with Nina and Amber. Joy and Mara will also be sharing. Also, another new student will arrive and will either stay in the attic."

And with that, the students departed for their rooms.

* * *

"Oh my god, Harmony! I love that hair color; is it real?" Amber asked as Nina and Harmony unpacked. Amber already unpacked, but she was still waiting on her other trunk.

Harmony slightly smiled. "Yes." And then she discovered the school uniform. "What the hell is this?"

Nina laughed. "The uniform."

Harmony looked horrified. "Is this a uniform or a tablecloth?"

"I know, right? But at least we have accessories!" Amber said and flipped her locks over her shoulder. "Nina, who's that Evan guy?"

Harmony and Nina exchanged glances. "He's my friend, but we dated the summer before freshman year." **(2)**

"He wants to get back together and practically stalks her. Nina just wants the friendship they had before they dated, but Evan's an ass."

"What?! He better not mess with Fabina; Joy's already enough trouble," Amber muttered.

"Don't worry; Evan will stop," Harmony rolled her eyes. "Speaking of which, that was some kiss between you and what's-his-face! It's really heating up, isn't it?"

Nina blushed and tried to change the subject. "So, what classes are you taking?"

Of course, Amber and Harmony ignored her weak attempt. "Come on, spill it!" Amber pleaded. Harmony leaned forward.

"Okay!" Nina gave up. "But just to let you know, I'm not the kind of girl that can kiss-and-tell. But...we've both gotten better at kissing and that's all I'll say."

"Ooh," Harmony and Amber chorused.

Nina threw a blouse at the two, before smiling.

* * *

"So, how are you and Nina?" Evan pried.

"Fine," Fabian curtly replied. He folded a shirt and threw it in his dresser, with a little more force than usual.

"Are you sure about that? Because I think she's losing interest in you," Evan responded.

Eddie just sat back, watching the drama unfold. He stifled a laugh as Fabian's face turned a thousand shades of red. His hands balled up into fists. Before Fabian could do anything he would regret, Eddie cut in.

"Hey, Evan," He asked, trying to change the subject. "Where did you come from?" Eddie thought he would reply with a simple statement. But Evan smiled, resembling the Cheshire Cat.

"Well, I first met Nina when my mom was her grandmother's nurse—have you met her Gran, Fabian?" Not waiting for a reply, Evan continued, "We all settled down in North Carolina and met Harmony. The four of us were practically glued together. Especially Nina and I…"

Eddie saw Fabian glance down. He immediately felt sympathy for the poor boy. "Yeah, until she came here and met Fabian."

Fabian thank-smiled at the Osirian, as Evan's face turned red in embarrassment. But Trudy's call to dinner interrupted the impending WWIII.

For once, everyone was peaceful and mystery-less at the House of Anubis. Until they spotted the hooded figure outside of the house, watching their every move.

* * *

**Who is it? Is it A? Is it Rufus? Nah, I'll tell you right now that it isn't Rufus.**

**(1) Glasz eyes are like hazel eyes (they change in the light), but are lighter.**

**(2) The Anubis residents are juniors, meaning Evan and Nina dated the summer before Nina came to England.**

**I don't own any products mentioned.**

**OC Form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Relationship to Characters and OCs (list every character or OC your character might have a friendship or history with):**

**Love Interests (can be an OC or character on show):**

**Other Notes: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cosmic Love**

**Thanks for the reviews! Please submit an OC! **

**Wow, two updates in an afternoon! I'm on a roll!**

**Wondering what's going on with Patricia? Well, you're in luck! But remember, this is a mystery story, so the truth won't be totally revealed.**

**Chapter 2**

Patricia attempted to cover her face from her roommate, whom would laugh if they saw her crying. She was stationed at the House of Set, a house that was far away from Anubis House. Almost everyone there was cold and ruthless. The only person that was nice was Poppy, Jerome's sister.

After she left Eddie, things haven't been the same. She knew she made a mistake, but it was for the best.

Tomorrow was school and with his advice, Patricia had her schedule changed, so they wouldn't interact.

With worries still in mind, Patricia drifted off to sleep. But soon, the nightmares came back.

* * *

Nina finally finished packing and fell back on her back, very tired. She was about to drift off, when something caught her eye. The knob on the dresser was glowing gold. Nina propped herself up by her elbows, staring at the knob. She gently pulled the knob off and gasped. Around the screw was a small and worn piece of papyrus.

_Oh, no, Nina said. Not again…_

But Nina unfolded the piece of papyrus and began to read.

_The successor of the wicked murderer_

_Shall be the gate to the Court of the Underworld _

_The Tears of Gold, the Cup of Ankh, the Third Eye, and the blood of the Isis_

_Should be combined_

_On the anniversary of Osiris's homecoming_

_To form the ostrich feather_

_Release the million souls_

_Or else the house of the namesake_

_And the Paragon and Protectors_

_Should be nevermore _

_The Opening of the Devourer _

_Is the End of the Façade_

_Remember Louisa's charming puzzle:_

_Snake's Alcohol Rinses After Him_

_Cleo Loves Opportunity Sort Every Time._

The note ended. Nina sighed. Another year, another mystery. She snapped a picture of the papyrus, texted the members of Sibuna (except for Patricia—she changed her number), and pocketed the note. Then she headed towards the Frobisher-Smythe secret study, waiting for Sibuna to assemble.

* * *

Amber groaned. "Another mystery? Can't we have a break? This mystery stuff is giving me breakouts."

Amber's protest was seconded by Jerome, Alfie, and Joy. Jerome didn't want Mara mixed with Sibuna's adventures. Joy didn't want to die (again). Alfie didn't want Amber to get hurt.

"Guys, we don't have a choice. Something bad will happen if we don't find…whatever the riddle says."

"None of this makes sense!" Eddie protested, as he put his head in his hands.

"Except for the part where we would die, if we don't solve the mystery," Nina solemnly added.

"Nina, you can't believe this." Eddie scoffed.

All heads turned.

"This is Robert Frobisher-Smythe; anything is possible," Fabian commented.

"So, this is probably a quest for the tears of gold," Alfie commented, seriously.

"But the elixir is gone and the cup is hidden," Nina argued. "This has to do with something serious."

Amber sighed. "Fine; we'll figure this out tomorrow." She put her hand over her right eye. "Sibuna?"

"Sibuna."

* * *

Harmony strolled down the halls of the school, trying to find her dumb English class. David abandoned her, in search for the academic decathlon supervisor. Evan had a class across campus, and everyone else had staggered classes. The bell had already rung, but Harmony didn't care.

Harmony bumped into another auburn-haired girl.

"Watch it!" She snapped.

Harmony's mood went south. "No, you watch it," Harmony snarled and continued onto her class.

Okay, she was officially lost. Nina offered to help her, but she could tell that Nina really didn't want to. Nina started to drift from David, Harmony, and Evan; she mostly hung out with her other friends. Harmony knew that would happen and that she couldn't prevent it.

Harmony was snapped out of her thoughts when she tripped over a foot. Her high-heeled bootie caught a snag in her tights and she tumbled to the foot, her ankle throbbing.

"Shit!" A voice said and stood over her. She recognized him as Eddie, another American.

Harmony groaned. "What the hell?"

"Shh," Eddie said, pulling her into a hidden classroom.

"Are you skipping?" Harmony asked, trying to ignore the pain in her ankle.

"No, well…yeah," Eddie answered, closing the door and leaning against a desk.

Harmony examined his profile. His spiky blonde hair practically screamed bad boy—and she knew bad boy; he wasn't a bad boy. His eyes were pretty deep and cute, though. A smirk appeared on his bow-shaped lips.

"You're Nina's friend, right?"

"And you're the wannabe bad boy," Harmony smirked.

"Wannabe?" Eddie scoffed. "I'm _the _bad boy."

"Really?" Harmony raised an eyebrow. "You're the headmaster's son; all hail the bad boy," She sarcastically said.

"Well, that means I can skip class whenever I want to," Eddie started, but was interrupted by the screech of the intercom.

"Edison Sweet to the headmaster's office," Mr. Sweet's angry voice barked out.

Harmony stifled a laugh. "Yeah, pretty bad boy," She taunted.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "See you later, Harmony. Keep off that ankle," He smirked, and then he left.

Harmony smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so lonely here after all…

* * *

Eddie groaned and exited his father's office after a disappointing lecture about skipping. His phone buzzed and he promptly answered it. It was towards the end of first period and no one was in the hallways.

**Nina.**

**Where were you? Meet in the hidden classroom during free period.**

It was probably something about that mystery thing. Eddie probably should be more concerned with it, but he couldn't care less. His father was ignorant and wouldn't tell him about the Osirian. Yacker transferred houses and wouldn't see him; Eddie tried to visit her, but she said she didn't want any visitors. And that caretaker was a prick.

Eddie sighed and headed towards class, wishing everything away.

By the time free period came along, Eddie already had enough homework for a year. He had three assignments in Trig (the class he skipped), a paper due in Chemistry (by tomorrow!), and a new play in English (he had to read an Act by tomorrow). And those were only the first three periods of the day!

Eddie trudged into the hidden classroom, dropping his bag with a satisfied thud. He rolled his shoulders back; maybe he could catch a few zzz's, before the others get there….

The door burst open and Amber and Joy entered, arguing about frilly socks or something weird like that. Alfie and Jerome were playing a vulgar game on their phones, yelling whenever they got high scores. All of their loud voices were getting to an irritated Eddie.

"SHUT UP!" Eddie shouted, covering his face. He dipped in and out of consciousness. Droplets of sweat dripped down his face.

Everyone stopped talking and turned towards Eddie.

"Well, don't get your boxers in a twist," Amber said, rolling her eyes.

Nina and Fabian entered. But Eddie noticed something off with Nina. She looked just like he did; stressed, sweaty, really pale, and irritated. Fabian could also sense her anxiety and stayed really close to her.

"Nina, are you okay?" Eddie asked softly as she neared them.

She could only manage a nod, before she began to talk. "We need to decipher this and quick. How about we split this into two groups?"

Everyone grumbled, but agreed. As everyone started to marvel over the lines, Eddie could feel the connection to Nina getting stronger. He actually felt her emotions as she walked towards her seat. Before he knew what he was doing, Eddie shot forward and caught Nina as she collapsed. He could feel himself getting weak as he disappeared into a vision.

_They were in the tunnels. There was a huge, gaping hole in the middle of the floor. Two statues were near the hole. But one of the statues moved, snarling. It had the head of a crocodile, torso of a wild cat, and the legs of a hippo. The thing lunged at them._

"_Pure of heart! Pure of heart! Pure of heart! Paragon and Protectors, bring me a heart of pure!" Something dark and sinister commanded._

_The other statue was a scale. Seven disks were unevenly divided. The scales were wildly tipping. _

_The disks were as followed:_

_Amber_

_Alfie_

_Jerome_

_Joy_

_Mara _

_Victor_

_And a name that none of them recognized. Fabian, Eddie, and Nina weren't on those disks, but the shadows whispered their names._

Eddie jumped, his eyes flying open. He was lying near Nina, almost on top of her. Nina also jumped and some color returned to her face. They saw Sibuna staring at them, concern and worry evident on their faces. But Fabian glared at Eddie, another indescribable emotion on his face.

"Did you just…" Nina trailed off, not knowing how to describe the vision.

"The creepy and alive statue? Yeah, I saw it; fun stuff," Eddie sarcastically answered. He got up, since a), he couldn't take Fabian's deadly glare and b), the floor was freaking hard. He helped Nina up.

"What are you talking about?" Amber asked.

"Didn't you see it?" Eddie asked, confused. After noting their puzzled expressions, Eddie realized that it must have been an Osirian and Chosen One thing. _This Osirian shit was the worst, Eddie mentally complained._

Nina began to describe the vision, with Eddie interrupting and adding some details. Jerome flinched, after Nina described the names on the disks.

"So we need to go to the tunnels," Fabian recapped. He glanced at Jerome, "And you need to tell Mara."

Jerome wanted to protest, but what good would it do? He nodded; Jerome would just have to try harder to protect her.

Eddie groaned. "Can't we do this another day? I have loads of homework!"

Nina smirked. "That's what you get for skipping Trig."

Everyone laughed, but Amber asked, "What homework?"

* * *

Before she had lunch with the rest of the Anubis House (three year students had off-campus privileges!) Joy had gym. She hated gym; gym was a class designed by idiotic coaches, to ensure that their precious athletes got A's and saved their failing GPA. And while she was busting her ass, trying to get straight A's, this stupid class ruined it!

She reluctantly got dressed into the stupid uniform: a pair of too-big shorts, a tank top, a light jacket, and a pair of trainers. No girls from Anubis House were in her class; damnit!

The coaches assigned them to play a game of football and they would be watching; participating points were being given out. _I was screwed, Joy thought._

A ball whizzed by her face and Joy shrieked, cowering. A group of boys started to laugh and Joy shot them her bitch glare. Mick was part of the boys and didn't hesitant to laugh. She picked the ball up and aimed towards one of the boys, praying she would actually hit him. He hit the ground with a thud and Joy turned towards her gym teacher. _Ha, take that for participation points!_

Someone began to clap behind her. Joy turned and saw Mick.

"That was impressive for a girl that despises sports," Mick chuckled.

Joy's blood started to boil. She should've hit him, not the other guy! "Shut up, meathead," She snarled and started to walk away. But curse Joy's short legs and Mick quickly caught up to her, holding her elbow.

"Do you fancy a game of football?" Mick asked.

"No thanks," Joy said in disgust. "I'd rather get a bad grade than get sweaty."

Mick shrugged. "Whatever," He winked and ran off.

And that's how Joy found herself ogling Mick's cute behind.

* * *

**So, there will probably be a love triangle with Eddie/Patricia/Harmony, but it won't be really serious (Eddie/Harmony=puppy love Eddie/Patricia=true love!)**

**And on another note, did you spot the clue in the riddle? If you're a fan of Pretty Little Liars, you'll try and find the clue.**

**The Joy-being-evil is kind of getting old; I want her to have a happy ending. So, some sparks between Mick and Joy are forming.**

**And tell me if you spot any typos or mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cosmic Love**

**The beginning of this chapter will deal with David's character development. If you don't like, skip over it or stop reading this story. In fact, stop reading in general. In the world, there will be more stories like this. I'm a strong, firm believer in gay rights. God created us all equal. Basically, it doesn't matter what religion or gender you are, you have a right to love whomever you want. **

**Sorry; I just had to say that. But if I get any flames or bashes, I will report you.**

**Oh, and I lied. I created another OC, but he doesn't have anything to do with the mystery.**

**Chapter 3**

David exited his Chemistry class, on his way to lunch and a smile on his face. He had gotten onto the Academic Decathlon team and received high praises from his teachers (they could definitely tell David and Evan apart!). He had taken a pre-test in 12th grade Calculus and gotten a perfect score. Everything was going fine. Until someone bumped into him, making David drop all of his stuff.

"Watch it!" David snapped and quickly picked his stuff up. Everyone stepped over him, practically acting as if he was invisible. His own brother stepped over him, rolling his eyes.

A pair of hands picked up David's iPhone. David finally glanced up and was mesmerized by his green eyes.

"Sorry," The guy handed David his phone, running a hand through his chestnut-colored hair. "I'm new here." Oh, god, was that an Australian accent?

All David could think was: KDJFKLAJDFLAJM! But he managed a feeble, "So am I."

The guy smiled, revealing his perfectly straight teeth. He was wearing a varsity jacket (must have made the team!). He looked like the stereotypical straight teen.

Yes, David was gay. Sure, he was bullied and sentenced to the corner of the locker room, but it got better with time…and a transfer to a different country. His parents were fully supportive, but Evan wasn't. But David didn't care. David was going to tell the Anubis House later today; hopefully, his roommates won't freak.

"I'm David," David said, shaking the guy's hand.

"Aaron," Aaron shook back. He paused, before grinning. "Would you join me for lunch? I heard that three year students got to eat in town."

David blinked. Was he being asked out on a date? Oh my god, what would he say? Would he even reply? What—

"Sure," David heard himself say.

Aaron smiled. "Shall we?"

* * *

David was waiting outside of Nina's class. As soon as she exited, David grabbed her arm from what's-his-face and dragged her away, shouting, "Sorry! Sisters before misters!"

Though he got weird looks, he led Nina into an abandoned classroom. "Okay, what's up?" Nina asked, laughing.

"I just went on my first date…with a guy!" David excitably whispered, jumping around a bit. "WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE!" He shouted and started to dance really badly. "And guess what? We're planning an autumn wedding," He joked.

Nina's eye widened. "Are you serious?" She asked. When he nodded, she started to jump and dance with him.

"And I'm going to tell the house tonight," David responded.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Nina asked. "What if kids—"

"Calm down, Mama Bear," David chuckled. Nina was a bit motherly and really cared for David. "I trust them."

Nina still looked uncertain. David sighed, "Nines, I have to face the world sometime."

"It's not the world I'm worried about; it's your brother," Nina rolled her eyes. "He just thinks that your sexuality is a "phase" and that it should be "cured". He's such a dumbass."

"Got that right. If he wants to get back together with you (which will never happen), he better suit up and stop acting like a dumbass."

Nina laughed. "Okay, so tell me everything!"

As David described the date, the two were oblivious to the hooded figure outside the door, listening and recording every word.

* * *

Nina and Eddie exited their gym class. "Is it wrong that I still call "football" soccer? I think Mr. Gold's going to kill me if I make the mistake again," Nina laughed.

Eddie shrugged. "I really don't care about that idiot."

"You're just mad at him, because he gave you an F," Nina scoffed.

"It should have been at least a C," Eddie argued.

Nina rolled her eyes as they continued towards their last class.

"Ms. Martin!" Mr. Sweet called after Nina.

Nina turned and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I was going through your records; is it true that you play the violin and piano?"

Nina felt her face heat up as Eddie turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yes," She stammered.

Mr. Sweet grinned. "Do you think you could play for a little party of mine? You can switch instruments and you don't have to play the entire party. Also, it's going to be at Anubis House and everyone is invited. I'll pay you." Mr. Sweet pleaded.

"I don't know; I haven't played in a while," Nina said, uncertain.

"She'll be fine," Eddie assured his father.

"No, I'll won't!" Nina protested.

"Great!" Mr. Sweet said, ignoring Nina and left.

Nina glared at Eddie, whom was laughing his ass off. She punched his arm, "I hate you."

Eddie was still laughing, so Nina dropped her heavy textbook on his foot.

"Ow!"

* * *

Evan was fitting in great at school. He immediately tried out for "football" and made the varsity team. He was popular, chicks loved him, and he failed every class, except for gym. So what? When this was over, he would have Nina in his arms.

"Evan," Ms. Kiehl, the new English teacher, called. She was very pretty, young, and from Northern Ireland. They were alone in class, since everyone left already.

"Yes?" Evan smirked.

Ms. Kiehl handed him his pre-test. "This material should've been old news." A big, fat F was stamped on the paper. "And you're really smart."

Evan, for once, was timid and speechless. Then, it hit him. "Are you comparing me to my brother?"

"Nope," Ms. Kiehl smirked and crossed her long legs. For some reason, Evan found himself staring at her legs. "You're smart; you and your brother."

"No; when the embryo split, he got the brains."

"If you're so dumb, how would you know what an embryo is?" Ms. Kiehl asked.

Evan smirked. "I like sex."

"Wow," Ms. Kiehl scoffed.

"I'll get better," Evan sighed. Then he smirked. "Say, do you know any straight-A students?"

"Nina Martin," Ms. Kiehl immediately answered. "And Fabian Rutter and Mara Jaffray. Well, Fabian, Nina, Mara, and David are the top students in their grade. Which student do you want to tutor you?"

Evan smirked.

* * *

Nina and Fabian were in the secret study, researching the riddle and doing homework. Sibuna cleaned up the study, in hopes that after the mystery, the room could be used as a makeout room.

Nina's and Fabian's bodies were tangled together as they read. Nina groaned as her neck cracked. Fabian glanced down at her, concerned.

"Are you okay? I could…massage you, if you want," Fabian blushed, after suggesting such a sensual thing.

Nina blushed, but nodded. Fabian slammed the book; maybe a little too eager. Nina leaned back as he began to massage her.

"So, what's eating at you?" Fabian asked.

"Well, this riddle has been killing me—literally. The schoolwork and the choices of colleges are frightening; the Oxford application is due in a few months."

"Wait, you're applying to Oxford?" Fabian asked, shocked.

Nina nodded. "I've gotten really attached to England."

"What about Gran?"

"She's moving here; she's always liked England," And Nina changed the subject, not wanting to talk about it. "And plus, I have to practice on the violin and piano for Sweetie's stupid party."

"Wait, what?" Fabian stopped rubbing her neck. "You can play the violin and piano?"

"Yes; I took lessons when I was younger. I was in a band, Strangeworthy." **(1) **

"Oh," Fabian said and continued massaging her, lost in his thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nina asked.

"Nothing; just thinking about how much I love you," Fabian lied through his teeth and smiled.

Truthfully, he was thinking about how little he knew of Nina's personal life. Especially the part about an ass of an ex-boyfriend.

Nina smiled and leaned forward, capturing his lips. As they kissed, all of Fabian's worries and insecurities flew out of the window. Well, at least for now.

* * *

The hooded figure moved around its secret lair. It took out a tape recorder and booted up its Mac, before uploading David's conversation with Nina. Then, the hooded figure hacked into the academy's files. It brought up a file; it was Ryan Chadwick, a soon-to-be new student.

The hooded figure printed out the file, before cutting her picture out. It pinned her picture on a bulletin board, next to the pictures of Sibuna.

**Well, that was a very Pretty Little Liars moment! Every chapter will end with the POV of the hooded figure.**

**If you know what show that name comes from, you're awesome.**

**I've picked Tabyylynn's OC for the new character. It's a little out of my comfort zone, but I think it would be good for me to get out of my box. And it would be fun, writing for Ryan. But I did make a few changes: Ryan only has a nose and bellybutton piercing and she doesn't have long fingernails (it's hard to ride motorcycles with nails; I personally know that!). But I love the tattoo idea! And, as you can see, David already has a love interest (plus, he plays for the other team). Jerome is head over heels with Mara, so I think Alfie would be the best choice. Ryan and Jerome will have moments, but they'll be best friend/brother-to-sister moments. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4--House of the Hot New Girl

**Cosmic Love**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! I love you awesome nerds! **

**P.S: I've started to name chapters.**

**Chapter 4—House of the Hot New Girl**

Sick Puppies blasted from Ryan's headphones as the cab drove towards her new school. After being kicked out of private school, her parents finally had enough and sent her to a really strict boarding academy. And Ryan wasn't fine with that; she had to live with a bunch of prissy freaks and go to school. And at this school, she couldn't skip.

The cab stopped in front of a really archaic house. Without even saying thanks, Ryan got out, holding her only bag. She threw a few pounds at the driver, whom cursed at her. Of course, she ignored him and knocked on the door. The door creaked open, as if the house was welcoming her. She shook her head and walked in.

A huge chandelier hung above her. The floor was tiled and sarcophaguses lined the hallways. A woman suddenly walked in front of her.

"Hello, dearie," She chirped.

Ryan winced, but held her gloved hand out. "Hello."

The woman ignored her hand and hugged her. Ryan choked and attempted to get the woman off of her, but she wouldn't let go. The woman finally let go. "Are you Ryanna Joanne Chadwick?"

Ryan winced at her full name. "It's Ryan," She said.

The woman smiled, not fazed by Ryan's apathetic attitude. "Sweetie, I love that hair color," She said, touching Ryan's red and black locks.

Ryan was shocked; the woman was sweet and the complete opposite of Ryan. How could she like her hair?

"Sweetie, you could either stay with Joy or Mara. Or you could stay in the attic," The woman told her.

"The attic," Ryan said, almost immediately. She hated sharing and the attic seemed her type.

Before the woman could speak again, a guy came out of a room. His headphones were loudly playing a Sick Puppies song.

To her surprise, the woman rolled her eyes and took the headphones off of the boy. "Turn that down, Eddie!" She warned.

The boy, Eddie, looked sheepish. "Sorry, Trudy," He muttered. He was American, just like she was.

Trudy sweetly smiled, as if she was the Sugarplum Princess. "It's okay, sweetie. Would you be a dearie and help Ryan with her bag?"

Eddie noticed Ryan for the first time and sent a toothy grin towards her. "Sure."

As they headed towards the attic, Ryan felt the urge to ask Eddie something. "You like Sick Puppies?"

Eddie got a faraway look in his eyes. "Yeah, my girlf—Yacker and I love the band," He quietly said, not looking her in the eye.

Ryan decided to leave the subject alone and they continued in silence. He dropped off her bag, before promptly leaving. Ryan started to unpack, wondering what got Eddie in a bad mood. Did she say something? What happened?

After unpacking, Ryan faintly heard Trudy calling everyone to supper. Groaning, she dragged herself downstairs. As soon as she entered, she felt everyone's stare on her. What? She wasn't the weirdest thing in the room; there were twins sitting next to each other and a girl wearing all pink.

A brunette girl whispered to a dark-haired girl, "What's with all of the piercing and tattoos?"

Quite abruptly, one of the blonde twins got up and exited the room.

Smirking, Ryan sat down in his empty seat. Next to her, one of the blonde twins was fervently typing on his iPhone. Ryan saw the familiar logo.

"You like Tumblr, too?" Ryan asked the blonde guy.

He looked up, surprised that someone was talking to him. "Well, yeah," He answered.

"How many followers do you have?" Ryan questioned.

"Just peaked at six hundred. Oh yeah!" He nearly shouted and pumped his arm, almost taking out his glass of water.

Ryan stifled a laugh. "Really? I just peaked at eight hundred," Ryan said, raising an eyebrow. She started to drink some water.

He stared at her, before saying, "I like you. Will you be my friend?"

Ryan almost spit her water out. No one ever asked her that. She was suddenly hit with fear; she quickly built her walls back up. "I'm not hungry," She quickly said, pushing her chair back and going out into the hallway. She leaned against the wall, breathing hard. And then, she heard something.

"Evan, leave me alone! We're done; we've been done for two years! I don't like you," A dirty blonde girl shouted at one of the blonde twins. And she turned to leave, but the guy grabbed her wrist.

"Nines, I love you," He begged.

_Wow, déjà vu, Ryan bitterly thought._

"I love Fabian," She fiercely said, yanking her hand from the guy's grip. The guy tried to pull her back, but the girl shoved him into a table. She started to walk away, but she didn't see the guy raising a fist to strike her.

Ryan caught the guy's arm and twisted it. The guy cried out in pain and the girl turned, surprised to see Ryan there.

"Leave her alone or you'll have to mess with me," She harshly whispered, before releasing the guy. And she walked away; she was tired of being the victim and seeing other girls become the victim.

"Thank you!" The girl called.

She didn't reply as she went upstairs.

As she rounded a corner, she bumped into a girl. She had dark red hair, almost the same color as Ryan's hair. She was wearing fishnets, a long t-shirt that substituted as a dress, and biker boots Ryan liked.

"Seriously; what is it with people bumping into me today?" The girl grumpily said.

"It's your fault," Ryan shrugged.

"No, it's yours," The girl argued.

"I could argue all day and all night; it was your fault," Ryan crossed her arms.

The girl stared at her, before moving downstairs, mumbling to herself.

Ryan smirked and went into her room.

* * *

It was about midnight and Ryan was starving. She hadn't eaten since the airport and she skipped dinner. Clutching her already-flat stomach, Ryan crept downstairs and past the creepy caretaker, who was talking to his stuffed raven. Ryan entered the kitchen to find that someone had the same idea she had. A dark-skinned guy was eating the leftovers, which was a heaping bowl of lasagna. The boy turned towards her, his mouth full with the cheesy goodness.

For the first time in a while, Ryan laughed. "You look crazy," She giggled.

The boy looked like a deer caught in the headlights. But with a smile, he offered her a spoon and a plate, which she took.

After he swallowed, he explained why he was up. "In about four hours, Mick, the bottomless pit, will sneak up here and eat the leftovers. And well, I skipped dinner and a boy needs to eat!" He said, patting his stomach. "And you could too!" Realizing what he said, the guy quickly covered his mouth. Ryan raised an eyebrow, before beginning to eat. "I mean, you look great! You aren't fat! You're really skinny…not super skinny! Like those scary models Amber makes me watch…" He trailed off. "Hi, I'm Alfie."

"Ryan," She said, laughing. Alfie and the fun blonde twin were pretty nice and funny.

For the next three hours, the two chatted about anything and everything. They quickly bonded over their love for pranking, baking wars, dancing, aliens, and photography.

But as the sun started to rise, the two failed to notice a hooded figure outside the window, within clear earshot of the two. The hooded figure stopped the tape recorder and quietly stepped away.

* * *

The hooded figure uploaded the entire three hours of Ryan's and Alfie's conversation to its computer. A ping sounded on the computer. The figure checked its e-mail and found an invite to the "The Alumni Gala". Grinning maliciously, it clicked confirmed.

**Wow! Shocking!**


	5. Chapter 5--House of Scandals

**Cosmic Love**

**Sorry for the delay! I had an orchestra competition and my grandma moved in with us.**

**Well, I did say I'm a Gossip Girl and Pretty Little Liars fan! ;D**

**This chapter will be very long and have a cliffhanger. The Isis will be revealed. **

**Thanks Tabyylynn! I'm glad I portrayed Ryan well! **

**Chapter 5—House of Scandals**

For the first time in months, Victor unlocked his drawer to reveal the pre-translated Book of Isis. He flipped through the familiar pages, trying to find a clue to the elixir. The last words of Chapter 13th still haunted him.

_Gates shall be opened and a sacrifice must be made._

Victor was confused; what were the gates and the sacrifice? The Seven Acolytes?

Victor slammed the book shut as his computer pinged. Trudy insisted that he get an updated laptop, in case of an emergency. After a few punches to the screen (it always said loading, yet it was at 100%), he found an e-mail from Eric.

_The Alumni Gala is this weekend. Our little friend is dropping by. It has been collecting information from the students. It believes that this petty gossip will distract them from the mystery and then we'll make our move. The elixir will be ours._

Victor grinned, before stroking Corbierre. "This is very good, Corbierre," He mused. "Very good."

* * *

Nina moved her bow to the speed of the pacing song. Her fingers flew over the fingerboard as she played _Flight of the Bumblebee_. Granted, it wasn't as fast as professional violinists, but come on; this was her first time playing since summer!

Nina was so engrossed in her playing, that she didn't notice the door opening. When she finished, she sighed, frustrated.

"I thought it sounded great," Eddie said. He was leaning against the door, a small smile on his face.

"No, it was horrible. I skipped a few notes," Nina miserably remarked.

"You don't need to be perfect," Eddie said. "By the way, Jerome told Mara. She wants to see the tunnels and the clue."

Nina sighed, before packing her violin. "Okay, I'll be there. Get Sibuna and tell them to meet in the library."

Eddie nodded, before pausing. "So, does this mean I'm your vice president?"

Nina smirked, "No, you're my Speaker of the House."

"…What's that again?"

Nina rolled her eyes and pushed him out of her room.

* * *

Mara had seen weird things in her lifetime of sixteen years. For example, she had fallen with love with a jokester. But this topped that.

Apparently, Egyptian mysteries were going on, right under her nose. Sibuna, that's their club, had found two long treasures that archeologists couldn't find. Imagine that; fifteen and sixteen year olds found treasures that 40 year old archeologists couldn't discover!

Oh, and if things couldn't get weirder, Nina and Eddie were descended from two important figures in Egyptian mythology. And Mara had something to do with a crazy Egyptian mystery.

Imagine writing that in a postcard home: Hi, mom and dad! I got an A on my test and I'm in on a crazy mystery! Bye!

Sure, she was mad that Jerome didn't tell her earlier (like two years ago!). Screw protecting her! If her life was in danger, she wanted to know.

Nina entered the Frobisher Library, where everyone was. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on Mara. Mara shot her a small smile. Nina smiled back, but regained her leadership and marched over to a bookshelf. She pulled a locket out of her shirt and pressed it to a little indentation. The bookshelf swung open to reveal the tunnels.

"Wow," Was all Mara could say, as they walked through the tunnels. Eddie and Jerome were also mesmerized; they must have never been in there. Mara felt a little better; Jerome didn't completely lie to her.

Although all of the traps were disabled, they were still on their toes. When they came across a chasm, Fabian held Nina's hand as they carefully crossed the bridge. Sibuna finally got to the Frobisher-Smythe secret study and Mara sighed in relief. That wasn't so bad!

"Eddie, where did you put the clue?" Nina asked, rummaging through the drawers.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "You're not looking hard enough," He said and walked over. They silently searched, before Eddie victoriously held up a piece of papyrus. Nina reached for the clue, but Eddie held the clue above his head. "What are the magic words?"

"…Thank you, Eddie," Nina mumbled and snatched the clue from his hands.

Mara noticed Fabian staring at them, a look of envy and jealousy on his face. Mara felt sorry for him; from what Jerome told her, it seemed like the Osirian and the Chosen One had a connection.

Nina handed Mara the clue and she read it over. Mara opened her mouth, as if she knew the answer, but she really didn't. Finally, she managed, "This is really…complex," She gulped.

Nina sighed, as if Mara would quickly solve the mystery. "And we haven't even deciphered a line of the riddle. Are you all working on it?"

Everyone nodded.

Fabian spoke up, "Um, actually, I found the date of Osiris's homecoming; it's December 21st."

"My birthday," Eddie realized.

Frustrated, Mara re-read the clue. It clicked. "The successor of a wicked murderer…" She muttered.

Nina's eyes got big as she too realized it. "Set, Osiris's brother, murdered Osiris on his birthday. His son was Anubis, but Anubis was ashamed of his father and was raised by Osiris and Isis."

"And successor means descendant," Mara added. "We have to find Anubis's descendant?"

"Well, that's not going to be easy. Hey, you there! Is your a-million-times-grandfather Anubis?" Joy muttered.

"The descendant must be here; the knob didn't reveal the clue, until we got back from break," Fabian figured.

"But how would we know?" Nina said, very stressed. Suddenly, her knees buckled and Eddie lunged forward, expertly catching her.

Mara looked amazed; Eddie was across the room and somehow, he knew she was going to faint. Fabian could have caught her (he was right next to her), but there weren't any symptoms or warnings.

As Jerome quietly explained that Nina sometimes did that, Eddie carried to her a chair and gently set her down.

"Wait, how come you aren't having visions like she is?" Amber asked.

Fabian mumbled something; Mara didn't know what he said, but it couldn't have been good.

"I don't know," Eddie said as his eyes trained on Nina. A few moments later, Nina's eyes flew open.

"The descendant of Anubis has a mark," She said, her voice hoarse.

"Like the ones we had last term?" Fabian asked.

Nina nodded. "But it's hidden and only the Isis, Osirian, and Paragon can reveal it."

"The Isis?" Alfie asked. "What's an Isis?"

"I don't know; that's what the vision said."

"Wait, so we have to find a descendant of Anubis and an Isis by December 21st?" Joy asked.

Nina grimaced. "And some tears of gold."

Joy looked sick.

"We'll talk about it later," Fabian said, noting that Nina still looked weak. "Sibuna?"

As everyone, but a confused Mara, raised a hand towards their right eye, Amber shouted, "Stop!" When she had the attention of everyone, she continued. "Mara and Eddie haven't formally been induced into Sibuna."

Fabian and Nina exchanged glances, small smiles on their faces.

"Follow me," Amber said and skipped back towards the library and woods.

"I'm taking Nina back to the house," Fabian announced as he examined a weak and pale Nina.

Eddie glanced back and he and Nina exchanged a look, before Eddie followed Amber.

"What was that?" Fabian asked as they entered the cellar/Mick's room; thank god he wasn't there.

"A few nights ago, Eddie had a vision of a strange woman telling him to find _her_. The woman had wings and I suspected it was Isis. Eddie only saw a mark of wings on the woman's wrist, before he woke up."

Fabian was quiet. "What's up with you and Eddie?" He asked.

Nina faltered. "What do you mean?"

"The visions and Eddie suddenly catching you," Fabian said as a hint of irritation crept in his voice.

Nina shrugged as a look of fear crept on her face. Then, she smiled. "Fabian, are you jealous?"

Fabian blushed in embarrassment, "No," he muttered.

Nina surprised him by turning around and heatedly kissing him. He kissed back before she pulled away. "Fabian, I love you; not Eddie, Evan, or anyone else."

Fabian smiled as his doubts were temporarily gone. Then, he spotted a faint bruise on Nina's wrist. "Nina, what's this?" He gingerly grabbed her wrist.

Nina hesitated. "Evan cornered me last night," She confessed. "I pushed him off, but he went to hit me again. The new girl saw and stopped Evan."

Fabian's blood started to boil; he started to see red. His hands balled up into fists. "Nina, if he ever corners you again—"

He was cut off when Nina touched his arm. Nina smiled. "I'll be okay," She softly replied, before kissing him again. Fabian smiled, before pulling away.

"Do you have a date for the party this weekend?" Fabian asked, stammering. "I know you'll probably be busy playing and—"

"I'll be your date," Nina smiled. After dating for over two years, Fabian still got nervous around Nina. But Nina found that cute.

* * *

It was about midnight when Nina entered the Frobisher Library. She began working, glancing through her notes. A few minutes later, Eddie arrived through the tunnels.

"You're late," snapped Nina.

"Sorry, but I didn't want your boyfriend getting suspicious and beating me up," Eddie rolled his eyes.

Nina got up and dusted her pajama pants off. "Have you been practicing?"

Eddie shrugged. "Not since the last time we met."

"Well, I found something." And Nina closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Eddie got a vision of something. It was in the perspective of a girl. The girl was in the tunnels, running from something or someone. A mark burned on her neck; it was a pair of wings. She turned and gasped.

The vision was over. Nina opened her eyes. "I think it's the Isis," She deduced.

Eddie nodded. There was something familiar about the girl, but he couldn't figure it out.

Nina was quiet. "What if we don't solve the mystery?" She asked. Her eyes started to water. "What if we all die?"

Eddie didn't reply; he didn't have an answer that would squelch her worries. But he stepped towards her, wrapping her into his arms and letting her soak his shirt with her tears.

"Too bad these aren't tears of gold," He joked.

She sadly laughed.

Unknown to the Osirian and Paragon, a hooded figure was in the balcony of the library. The figure pulled a camera out and snapped a picture of the hugging teens.

* * *

It was the night of the gala. The piano had arrived and Nina had a quick practice, before Amber dragged her to get ready. Nina was wearing a lacy black dress that ended at her knees and a pair of heels. Her hair was straightened and fell to the small of her back.

Amber was wearing a simple, but cute ensemble: a pale pink blouse, a multi-colored skirt, and matching heels. Harmony was wearing black dress, fishnets, and boots, which Amber strongly disapproved.

They were applying makeup, when Amber dropped the bomb. "I'm dumping Alfie tonight."

Nina dropped her mascara. "What?" She asked.

Amber sighed. "I just think we're splitting apart. We need some time off and if we want to get back together, we will. Like you and Fabian did."

"Are you sure Alfie can handle it?" Harmony asked. "I mean, I really don't know him, but he seems sweet and naïve."

"He'll get over it," Amber said, closing her compact.

A knock sounded at the door and David peeked his head in. "Are you ready?" Speaking of David, a few nights ago, David chickened out and didn't tell Anubis his secret. Nina was worried; what if someone found out and told the entire school?

"Yup," Amber responded, grabbing her purse and opening the door. She looked David over. "Armani suit; you have good taste."

Everyone could easily tell David and Evan apart. For Amber, David had good taste and Evan was a sleaze.

"Thanks," David said as they walked down the stairs. Some guests arrived and Amber immediately spotted a former student. She walked towards her, greeting her in French.

David stayed at the bottom of the stairs, helping the ladies down the stairs. As he was helping Nina down, David was tapped on the shoulder.

Aaron was behind him, dressed smartly in a Gucci suit. "Hey, David."

David was so shocked, he almost dropped Nina. "Hello, Aaron," He managed.

"Is this the guy?" Nina whispered into his ear. David meekly nodded. Nina winked and walked off, ready to play.

"What are you doing here?" David asked. As far as he knew, the party was only open to Anubis residents and the invited alumni.

"My dad went here," Aaron said and gestured to a man that was fondly talking to Mr. Sweet. "I didn't know you stayed at Anubis House."

"Do I?" David said. His eyes widened. "I mean, of course I do!" He blushed, red creeping up his neck.

Aaron laughed. "You're cute when you blush."

David nervously laughed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was a perfect night. Mara was brilliantly dressed in a crème blazer, a grey peplum skirt, and sensible heels. Her parents, both alumni at the school, were there and approved of Jerome.

She danced with Jerome, as the piano slowly and romantically played. "Nina's talented," She mused as they swayed to the music.

"Yeah," Jerome agreed. "But you're more talented."

Mara smiled and leaned up, meeting him halfway. As they pulled away, Mara spotted Mick glaring at them. She sighed and leaned against him, her forehead touching his. "Mick's still staring at us."

"Let him stare," Jerome immediately answered. And he suddenly dipped her, capturing her lips.

Mara pulled away, a tiny smile tugging at her lips. "Let's go to my room," She whispered into his ear.

Jerome's blue eyes widened. Was Mara suggesting what he thought she was suggesting?

Mara sensed his trepidation. "I'm ready," She said, grabbing his hand. Finally believing her, Jerome followed Mara up into her room. But they failed to notice a hooded figure following them.

* * *

Harmony was sipping at her water, glancing around the room. Couples were dancing and she swore she saw Mara and Jerome go upstairs. Harmony smirked; someone was getting their v-cards swiped.

"You look nice," Someone behind her said.

She turned to see Eddie, handsomely dressed in a suit. She nervously gulped, before smirking.

"Can't say the same," Harmony remarked.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Would you like to dance?"

"With you, no. With someone else, yes." Harmony stated.

"Come on, Harmony. We're both alone and single. Let's just put each other out of misery and just have one dance," Eddie asked, irritated.

Harmony sighed. "Sure."

Eddie cracked a smile, before they walked towards the middle of the dance floor. Harmony wrapped her arms around his neck and Eddie rested his arms on her waist. They awkwardly swayed, catching the attention of everyone. Nina was playing a song on her violin and her eyes widened, spotting Eddie and Harmony. Eddie had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Let me guess; you're thinking about Patricia," Harmony sighed. "Don't look so surprised; I got filled in."

"…Yes, I miss my Yacker," Eddie finally admitted.

"Then, go after her," Harmony urged. Though, her heart panged and she mentally slapped herself.

"She won't even see me. I'm not even sure she loves me anymore. And…I don't even know if I have feelings for her either. Why love someone if they don't love you back?"

"You know," Harmony added, "The best way you can tell if you still have feelings for someone is when you kiss someone else."

Next thing she knew, Eddie was pressing his lips to hers. Shocked, Harmony kept her eyes open and saw a flash of auburn hair; she recognized the girl from Nina's pictures. It was Patricia!

Harmony pushed Eddie away. "It's Patricia," She whispered, pointing to the girl, whom was pushing her way out and was running away.

Eddie ran after her and left Harmony alone on the dance floor, deep in her thoughts.

* * *

Outside, Evan sat against the wall, sipping at some liquor he snatched from the adult table. He half-heartedly listened to a couple's bicker.

"Hello, Evan," Ms. Kiehl said.

Evan turned and saw his teacher. She was dressed in a curve-hugging red dress and her blonde hair fell over her shoulders. Her skin glowed and overall, it was very sexy.

"Leave," He snapped. "Unless it has to do with Nina agreeing to tutor me, go away."

Ms. Kiehl sat next to him. "Nina doesn't want to tutor you. Something about you being her ex and she doesn't trust you. I don't believe it."

Evan smirked. "She's telling the truth. I want my sexy Nina back," He said, taking a swig of his drink.

Ms. Kiehl made a face. "She seems really content with Fabian; I caught them snogging in an abandoned classroom."

"Fabian is a passing phase; I'm the one for Nina." Evan firmly answered.

"Are you sure about that? Evan, you have to let go of…everything. Start exploring. Leave the sports crowd; that won't do you anything. You're smart; get straight-A's. Stop yearning after Nina; date someone else!"

Evan was silent. Ms. Kiehl sighed and stood up. "Think about it."

It was silent as Ms. Kiehl walked away. But unknown to Evan and Ms. Kiehl, a hooded figure was glancing through the pictures it took of them.

* * *

"You were amazing," Fabian complimented Nina as soon as she got off of the stage. They were swaying to pre-recorded video. Out of the corner of her eye, Nina spotted a messy Jerome and Mara entering the party. Also, she saw Amber talking to Alfie. Eddie also re-entered the party, his face red.

"Thanks," Nina replied. For some strange reason, she felt guilty about not telling Fabian the truth. "Fabian—"

Everyone's phones buzzed and chirped. Confused, they all pulled out their high-tech phones.

_**Read all about it! Think the Anubis students are innocent?**_

_**David is gay and has a cute, schoolboy crush on Aaron, the hot new student from Australia.**_

Below, pictures of their lunch dates were on a slideshow.

_**New girl Ryan Chadwick has softened her tough girl façade and has taken a liking to Alfie, who is still dating Princess Amber. Gasp! Sorry, Princess A!**_

Pictures of a comfy Alfie and Ryan were also displayed. A shaky video was prepared to play.

_**Sweetie's son is still hung over Patricia, but don't worry! He's having a raging libido with Harmony, a slut from America!**_

Pictures of them in the classroom and a recent photo of them kissing at the party were shown.

_**Think Mara's innocent? The Prude Queen just lost her v-card to Jerome. Do you think he's serious enough to raise a baby? **_

Somehow, someone had snapped a photo of Mara and Jerome kissing on her bed. Both were clothed, but the kiss was heated enough to know where it was heading.

_**Joy is a bit of a pervert! She's seen ogling Mick's butt in gym class. What does ogling mean? Ogling: stare at in a lecherous manner. Stranger danger! **_

Pictures of the gym class flooded the screen.

_**Ooh, Evan has a crush on the teacher! The playboy has clearly upped his target appeal!**_

Pictures of Ms. Kiehl and Evan talking were on a slideshow. The most recent picture was the one of them a few minutes ago.

_**Tsk, tsk, Nina. You have a love rectangle on your hands. Let's label the sides. You have Evan, Eddie, and Fabian wrapped around your little pinkie.**_

In a heart template, pictures of Nina and Eddie are shown. There were pictures from the late night meetings they had. Also, an old picture of Evan and Nina was shown. They were kissing, leaning against a school bus. And lastly, a picture of Nina and Fabian kissing at the beginning of the year was displayed.

_**Tsk, tsk. I thought they were better than that.**_

_**~Call me Apophis**_

For a few beats, it was silent. And then, chaos erupted. Mara's parents were pulling her away from Jerome and yelling at them. Fabian was furious and Nina was trying to calm him down. Amber was yelling at Ryan. Ms. Kiehl was pulled aside by Mr. Sweet. David and Aaron were being yelled at by Evan and Aaron's conservative dad. Mick was taunting poor Joy.

Unknown to everyone, Victor's office door hastily opened and closed. An undetected shadow disappeared down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Patricia entered her room and ripped off the expensive dress she bought. Warm tears slipped down her face as she got dressed into her pajamas. As she pulled her tank top on, she winced and rubbed at the back of her neck. Unknown and invisible to her, a pair of wings was branded to the back of her neck.

But unaware, Patricia fell into her bed, still crying. But she didn't dare glance at her window. If she did, she would have seen a hooded figure staring at her. And the hooded figure saw the Isis mark. The hooded figure smiled; it found the Isis.

* * *

The hooded figure moved around its lair. It pinned the words 'Isis' under Patricia's school picture. The figure lingered on Patricia's picture, before moving on. The hooded figure booted up its Mac. The black-and-white surveillance cameras that it planted were working. It leaned back, enjoying the show. It grabbed a bowl of popcorn and began to gleefully eat.


	6. Chapter 6: House of Breakups and Makeups

**Cosmic Love**

**A filler chapter… **

**Chapter 6—House of Breakups and Makeups**

In the wee hours of the morning, Ryan and Alfie were baking. It turned out that the two had yet another thing in common; when they were stressed, they baked. The mysterious blogger had uploaded the post to the school's website. The entire school had already seen it. When they went to school tomorrow, everyone would be teased and tormented.

Amber broke up with Alfie, claiming she hated him and that it was Ryan's fault. And that's how Alfie ended up his first batch of cupcakes. Ryan wasn't really affected, but the stress of having everyone looking at her and it wasn't even her first day…well, look at the batches of pretty cookies!

"I'm sorry, Alfie," Ryan softly said.

Alfie didn't reply as he decorated a cupcake.

Ryan bit her lip. "Maybe I could talk to Amber—"

"Don't." Alfie spoke, his voice hoarse. He sounded broken. "You've already done enough."

"Well, it's not my fault your girlfriend was an airheaded priss," Ryan snapped.

"Don't call her that!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I insulted your idiotic ex!" Ryan mocked. Her defenses were rising and she felt a pang of regret, after she saw his pained face.

Alfie left without another word. Ryan sorrowfully began to eat one of Alfie's half-decorated cupcake. With a gasp, she realized that it was pink.

* * *

Nina, for the millionth time in a minute, knocked on Fabian's door. "Fabian, open up!"

Her shout was met with silence. Nina sighed, sliding down the wall. She was dressed in her pajamas and waiting outside Fabian's door; she wasn't moving until that git let her explain! And who was that dipshit that released all of those photos? Some crazy stalker?!

Nina beat her fist against the door. "Fabian—"

The door opened and a distressed and angry Fabian appeared. He roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his room. Eddie and Evan must have been gone or something.

"Fabian, please just let me explain!" Nina pleaded.

"Why?" Fabian simply asked; his voice was hollow and empty.

"Nothing is going on between Eddie and me!" Nina protested. "It's innocent! We...developed special powers, but we didn't want to tell you guys."

Fabian scoffed. "Yeah, you couldn't even tell your own boyfriend!"

"I didn't want to endanger anyone!" Nina shouted. "What was I supposed to do?"

Fabian was silent. "Trust your boyfriend," He finally said, his voice as broken as their relationship. "Or I guess now, your ex-boyfriend."

Nina's heart broke as she realized the meaning of his words. "No," She whispered. "Fabian, please don't do that," She said.

Before he could respond, Eddie entered the room. The next second, he was on the floor, clutching his nose. Fabian stepped over him and exited the room, heading towards the cellar.

Nina didn't even attempt to follow him. She just slumped to the ground and started to cry. Eddie got up, wiping the blood off of his face, and comforted his friend as she sobbed.

Ryan heard her tortured sobs from his room and started to comfort Nina, also allowing a few tears to drop.

* * *

Earlier Sunday morning, Nina left the house in sweatpants and a tank top; when she was stressed, she always went for a run. She put her headphones on and blocked the world out. She was so concentrated on her music that she didn't notice a figure following her. She only focused—and this was going to sound cheesy—on her broken heart and the sound of her feet hitting the pavement.

Nina's playlist ended and she absentmindedly clicked to the next playlist. The sound of Fabian's personal tracks filled her ears; he had stolen her iPhone and made a playlist of her favorite songs—but he was singing them. _Oh god, I think I'm about to be sick, Nina thought._

She ran up a hill and paused, catching her breath and wiping the tears from her face. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders and she lurched forward. She hit her head on a convenient rock. Streams of blood dripped from a gash on her forehead; she was knocked out. The hooded figure slipped on gloves and dragged Nina away.

* * *

Eddie felt weird. His nose was still bleeding from Fabian's deadly punch (even though it was about six hours ago), but he felt something consciously happening. Like a part of him was being fractured. Eddie found himself walking to Nina's, Amber's, and Harmony's room. He passed Mara's and Joy's room and heard Mara's sobs. Eddie sympathized with Mara; her parents were really disappointed in her and basically disowned her.

Eddie knocked on the door and Amber appeared, her hair frizzy and her eyes red. "Nina's not here," Amber bluntly answered, not even waiting for his question.

"Do you know where she went?" Eddie asked, growing anxious by every passing second.

"No," Amber scoffed. "Go and find her; you're her boyfriend."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I'm not dating Nina!" He shouted.

"Whatever," Amber said, and Eddie thought he heard her say, "Fabina ruiner!" She slammed the door, quite literally, in his face.

Eddie said and headed towards the basement, where Fabian was staying with Mick. Fabian was on a spare bed, listening to music. His face was stony and cold; he was still pissed.

"Hey, Fabian," Eddie cautiously said.

Fabian looked over at him and glared.

"Have you seen Nina?" Eddie asked.

"She's your girlfriend," Fabian bitterly said.

"No, she isn't," Eddie loudly exclaimed, sick of Fabian's attitude. "Dude, get your head out of your ass; it's not a hat! Nina and I are good friends; nothing more. Nina loves you and wouldn't lie to you, if it wasn't necessary."

Fabian was still quiet, but he looked conflicted.

Eddie sighed. "Well, I'm having weird Osirian vibes about her. I think she's in danger and no one knows where she is. I'm going to look for her." Eddie turned and started up the stairs.

"Wait," Fabian spoke. He grabbed his jumper and followed Eddie. "I'm going too."

* * *

They searched until it was noon; they started at the park and then worked their way to the trails and hills.

"This is hopeless!" Eddie said, frustrated. He couldn't really feel a connection to Nina and he was getting jumpy.

"We'll find her," Fabian started and then, he trailed off. Eddie held up Nina's Eye of Horus necklace. Blood was smeared all over the necklace. Traces of blood were found on a nearby rock.

"She's…not dead," Eddie confirmed, his voice wobbly. "But where is she?"

On cue, their phones chirped and chimed. Eddie and Fabian exchanged confused glances, before pulling their iPhones out. They had an eerie and identical message.

_**Missing something? Finders keepers, losers weepers!**_

Below, a picture of an unconscious Nina was displayed. A cut was on her forehead and she was only wearing an exercise bra and a pair of boy shorts.

Fabian was practically shaking in anger. His eyes were dark and his face was red. His hands were balled into fists. _Who the hell are you? He fervently texted._

_**One wrong move and she'll die. I'm watching you.**_

Eddie wanted to rip his hair out. Until, he saw something shimmering in the sunlight. He held an earring up, examining it.

"That's the same earring I gave Nina for her birthday," Fabian noted; it clicked. "She's leaving clues."

Eddie and Fabian hunted for Nina's clues. Along the way, they found her tank top, her pants, her phone, and her headphones. They finally reached an abandoned gatehouse. Fabian saw a flicker of a shadow in front of a window. His phone chimed.

_**Come in; don't be shy!**_

Eddie shuddered. "This guy is a bag of cats."

Fabian ignored him and walked right up to the house. He pushed the door open and turned back. "Aren't you coming?"

* * *

The floor was creaky. The walls were practically burned and the ceiling leaked. Fabian and Eddie jumped at every sound.

"What's the game plan, VP?" Eddie asked.

"VP?" Fabian raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Nina calls you her vice president. I'm the Speaker of the House or whatever," Eddie whispered.

Fabian faintly smiled and continued to search. A door behind them opened and closed. Eddie and Fabian whirled around as a hooded figure ran towards them. Fabian swung at the figure, but the figure promptly punched him and knocked him down. Eddie tried to swipe the figure's legs, but the figure hit him in a pressure point. He fell to the ground as the figure dashed away. He saw a flash of dirty blonde hair and then, he entered a deep sleep.

* * *

Fabian had a killer headache; it was like someone cracked his head open and stuffed his head with cotton. He groaned and opened his eyes; they were still in the creepy gatehouse and it was afternoon. Eddie was next to him, but still unconscious.

Nina was awake, but she wasn't looking at him. She was staring at a cracked, leather book in her hands. Her delicate and slightly calloused fingers ran over the cover. Her dirty blonde hair fell around her face like a curtain; she was beautiful.

Fabian cleared his throat and she looked up, startled.

"Fabian," She quietly said.

Fabian smiled and ran his hand through her hair. "Thank God you're okay." He shrugged his jumper off and gave it to Nina.

Nina leaned into his touch, but was still quiet.

"Love," He started. "I should have trusted you, not some creepy stalker."

"No, I should have told you that Eddie and I were meeting up. I swear; there's nothing going on between—"

Fabian kissed her, cutting Nina's ramble short. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I believe you," Fabian whispered.

Nina smiled, before kissing back.

"Eww," Eddie groaned. "Get a room." Then, he noticed their location. "Oh."

"Yeah," Nina rolled her eyes. "Guess what I found," She said, standing up. She held up a cracked and leather journal. "Sarah Frobisher-Smythe's journal," She answered. "And this was the place where Rufus, Victor, and Sarah played."

"Yeah, but who was that guy? And why did he bring you here?" Eddie questioned.

"I don't know; I didn't get a good look at the guy. And it was definitely a guy. But we need to get out of here," Nina said, slipping the journal into the pocket of the jumper. "Text Sibuna; we're meeting in the tunnels."

* * *

Mara didn't believe in violence. But she wanted to punch the mysterious blogger in the face. Her parents practically disowned her and left the grounds, embarrassed that their goody-two-shoes daughter lost her virginity before marriage. She had gotten texts from other students, expressing their shock and surprise.

**Jessica.**

**Wait, Mara-the-Prude-Queen lost her virginity before me? What the hell?**

**Madeline.**

**Looks like we have a new class slut!**

**Mandi.**

**How much do you charge? My boyfriend needs entertainment for his party and he needs someone cheap.**

And those were the nice ones. Mara almost threw her phone when she got a new message, but she actually recognized the American number.

**Eddie.**

**SIBUNA MEETING IN THE TUNNELS. WE FOUND NINA.**

Mara was confused; Nina was missing? She headed towards the library, along with a moping Joy. No way were they sneaking into the cellar—aka Mick's room. He would relentlessly tease them, like the ass he was.

As they headed down the stairs, Harmony stopped them. "Have you seen Eddie?" She asked, tugging at her hair.

"No," Joy and Mara chorused and exchanged nervous glances. Would Harmony figure out that they were lying?

"Okay," Harmony suspiciously replied and walked back to her room.

"That was too close," Joy whispered as they ran out of the door, shouting a "Bye, Trudy!"

* * *

Nina crossed her legs and smiled weakly. "How's everyone holding up?" She asked.

Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. They were sitting in a large circle, but Amber and Alfie were on the opposite sides and everyone looked terrible.

"I want to smoke that Cabbage Patch Kid!" Joy seethed. Her reply was met with shouts and hoots of agreement.

"Yeah, I met him," Nina said and lifted a few locks of her hair, revealing a long gash and dried blood. "He wears a hoodie. But for some reason, he led me to the same gatehouse that Rufus, Victor, and Sarah played at. And I snooped and found this," She took the cracked journal out of her pocket.

Amber flipped the journal open. "This belongs to Sarah Frobisher-Smythe," She exclaimed.

"And look," Joy remarked, retrieving her phone and pulling up a picture of the clue. "It's on the same kind of paper."

Nina nodded. "That is papyrus and it was probably a birthday gift from Robert and Louisa."

"Well, great! Let's get reading; Sarah might have left clues!" Alfie smiled.

"Though I know we can't invade her privacy," Nina protested. "…I guess she would want us to solve the mystery."

"And save our lives," Eddie not-so-gently reminded her.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Sibuna?" She said and covered her right eye.

* * *

The hooded figure moved in and out of the shadows of its lair, an ice pack on its back. It conjured up its e-mail and replied to an anonymous e-mail. Then, it confirmed an order on a mask, propane, matches, and magazines for its gun.

The hooded figure smiled, closing the laptop.

* * *

**I wonder if I could make a blog for this story, and then post it after I upload chapters. So, it's like what the hooded figure does (sort of like a recap of the chapter), but it won't be included in the story—just a little candy for my fans! Hmm…I'll keep you posted! If I do decide to do it, you would have to promise to look at it (since it'll be on my Tumblr). If you would look at it, please tell me in your reviews and I'll see what I can do.**


	7. Chapter 7: House of Ex and Half Virgins

**Cosmic Love**

**Happy Super Bowl Sunday! I usually don't watch football, but my mom and my brothers are football zealots. My dad and I hate sports; we prefer academics, our laptops, Tumblr, the Internet, and other smart things. But majority rules in our house.**

**Is anyone else watching the High School Musical, Camp Rock, and Bring it On marathons? Did you know that HSM came out seven years ago? God, I feel so old!**

**Chapter 7—House of Ex and Half Virgins (1)**

Well, school wasn't at its finest. The Anubis Gang mostly received stares, glares, and hushed whispers. The teachers tried to remain professional, but couldn't help a few little giggles. Ms. Kiehl was transferred to another school and Evan was teased about it, losing a bit of his street cred.

While everyone was tormented and teased, Jerome suffered the least. Most guys congratulated him for putting the 'dic' in the valedictorian **(2)**. Though, he had to glare at a few guys, whom wanted Mara for "one night".

As for David, people were more acceptable of his sexuality in Britain than in America. A few guys glared at him and sentenced him to the corner of the locker room, but most guys and girls were supportive. Especially Nina; her Mama Bear side came out and bared her claws.

Eddie was avoiding Harmony and trying to find Patricia. On Saturday night, he finally caught up to Patricia, but the conversation didn't go so well.

"_Patricia! Yacker! Wait up!" Eddie shouted, chasing her._

_Patricia whirled around, tears falling down her face. Her makeup was smeared; she was wearing a dress-yeah, a dress!—and a pair of fancy heels. Her hair was curled; she dressed up for him. "Go on and make out with that slut!" She shouted._

_Eddie ran a hand through his hair. "I-I-I was just kissing her to see if I still ha—"_

_Patricia slapped him. "You took my virginity!" She shouted. __**(3)**_

"_That was before you left me in the middle of the night! What happened, Patricia? You were visiting me in America, but you suddenly left after a night! Was I that bad of a boyfriend to you?"_

"_Fuck you," Patricia hissed._

"_You already did, sweetheart," Eddie snarled._

_Patricia glared, before running away. And for once, Eddie didn't chase her._

And now, he was confused between Harmony and Patricia. He loved his Yacker, but he had some growing feelings for the other redhead.

Was this how the girls in the movies felt?

* * *

In Frobisher-Smythe's secret study, Fabian sighed and slammed his Intro to Econ textbook. He had just completed two lessons and he still wasn't done with his homework. He had a set of problems to do in Trig and a few books to read in AP Lit (Ms. Kiehl was transferred and the new teacher started a new curriculum). The students had to read five books from the AP list and write essays on them, all due in two months. And for drama, he had to write an essay on _Antigone _and practice a few scenes as Haemon._ Kill me, Fabian thought._

He looked over to see Nina reading _Lolita_. She was completely submerged into the novel. Her eyes barely moved from the book as she took notes on her laptop, her hands blindly flying over the keyboard.

Eddie was to the left of her, reading a collection of Edgar Allan Poe's poems. He also took notes on his laptop, fully engrossed in the book.

"I've always pictured Victor as Humbert Humbert," Nina whispered, finally putting the book down. **(4) **She walked over to the desk and picked up Sarah's journal. She flipped through the pages, clearly torn. Eddie finally glanced up from his book, hearing the pages rustle.

"You don't have to read it," Eddie said, noticing that Nina was hesitating.

Nina smiled. "No, I'm ready." And she opened the book. Eddie and Fabian flanked on either side of her, reading over her shoulder.

_Remember how excited Rufus was when he turned 13? Well, the Zenos' brought me a present; most girls get new shoes, new ribbons, or even new clothes! But Mum and Dad left me a journal, filled with special paper. It's called a diary or journal. Most girls teased me, saying my parents only left me a book and weird guardians, not money. But I know my parents left me something priceless and from their adventures!_

_Oh, it's time for lights out! Goodbye!_

_~~Snake's Alcohol Rinses After Him_

"It's the same line from the clue," Eddie noted.

Nina stared at the words. "It's weird; all of the letters are raised…like it's a puzzle or something."

"It…spells out Sarah," Fabian said, reading it over.

"So the clue reads 'Sarah Closet.'"

Nina closed the journal. "Maybe, but what was Louisa's charming puzzle?"

Eddie's phone buzzed. He glanced down at it and sighed. "It's Dad; time for the weekly bonding dinner. Got to go," He said, packing his school bag up.

"See you," Nina and Fabian chorused, getting right back to work.

The door to the tunnels opened and Eddie walked through. The bookcase swung closed and Nina sighed.

"You know, the number one stress reliever is a good makeout session," Nina boldly said, closing her laptop and book.

Fabian grinned and slammed his Trig book shut.

* * *

And that was how Nina instigated an hour long makeout session. It wasn't like their regular makeout sessions; this session was fast, heated, and passionate. But the makeout session had taken a dangerous turn.

Both of their shirts, Nina's bra, and Fabian's pants ended up on the ground. Nina pulled away, breathing hard.

"Are we about to…?" She trailed off.

"Only if you want to," Fabian blushed.

"Are we both ready? Do we even have protection? Do we even know what the hell we're doing?" Nina rambled, getting off of Fabian and the couch. "Oh God, I'm so sorry-"

"Nins," Fabian interrupted, trying to get a word in.

Nina was still turned from him. Her shoulders moved up and down, as if she was crying.

"Hey, hey," Fabian said and cradled her into his arms.

Tears slipped down Nina's face. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Nina, you don't have to…give it up. Don't you ever feel like I'm pressuring you." Fabian said.

Nina sent him a watery smile. "I love you," She said and kissed him.

In the bookshelf and unknown to them, a hidden red light was blinking. Then, it stopped.

* * *

The hooded figure closed its laptop and shivered. Nina and Fabian had some serious sexual issues. The hooded figure raised a gloved hand and a waitress answered.

"Yes?" She asked.

Its hand pointed to its empty glass of vodka and the waitress nodded. The figure lit a cigarette and started to smoke; shit, it needed one after that experience! It saw Eddie and Eric enter the expensive restaurant. The hooded figure smiled and lowered the hood lower, until its face was completely concealed.

* * *

**The title alluded to the fact that Mara and Patricia weren't virgins anymore and that Nina almost lost her virginity. The term "half-virgin" originates from my favorite movie, Mean Girls.**

**If you know what book that comes from, you are supermegafoxyawesomehot!**

**That's what happened with Eddie and Patricia. But that's not why Patricia left.**

**My friend and I were reading Lolita (for class) and watching HOA. She had never seen HOA and thought that Victor was Humbert Humbert.**


	8. Chapter 8: House of Devils and Parties

**Cosmic Love**

**In the story, it's almost October 31****st****…**

**Although we're taking a break from the mystery, the students won't be the only ones dressed up in frightening costumes… **

**Chapter 8—House of Devils and Parties **

Joy checked her texts for the millionth time that day. She ran a hand through her hair and started to pace.

Mara looked up from her homework. "Joy, can you relax? I'm trying to study," She said, annoyed.

"How can I relax? Mandi is sending out invitations for her annual, exclusive Halloween Party. If I'm not invited, I will die a social death," Joy mused and resumed pacing. "She said that the final invites will be sent out by 6 and it's almost 6—"

A phone chirped; but it wasn't Joy's silent phone. Mara reached over and checked her own iPhone. Joy snatched Mara's phone from her hands.

She was silent. "Well, congrats! Looks like you were invited," She faked a grin.

"Oh, Joy, maybe your invite is coming," Mara attempted to say, but Joy held up a hand.

"No, your invite was the last one," Joy replied. "It's okay; who needs that stupid party with stupid Mandi and her stupid gift bags!" Joy fumed.

"Wait, there are gift bags?" Mara asked, confused.

Joy almost screamed and threw her phone at the wall. It shattered into a million pieces as Joy stormed out of the room.

* * *

Turned out, everyone in Anubis House was invited, except for Joy. So Joy went to make a deal with the devil—Mandi.

"Well, perv," Mandi started, filing her nails as her minions fanned her. "Your reputation dropped after you were accused of being a perverted Japanese businessman with a serious addiction to cardigans and a dark fetish." **(1)**

"But the picture was a hoax!" Joy protested. "You invited everyone in my house, but me. You even invited Mara, the nerd!"

Mandi sucked in air through her teeth. "See, but Mara isn't a nerd anymore. She lost her virginity and stayed strong; even after I sent a bitchy text. I like her. And Nina has a way with guys; I might need a fight to break out, so I invited her boy toys too. Those other freaks have proven themselves, unlike you." Mandi said.

"What would I have to do to get into the party?" Joy pleaded.

Mandi snapped her fingers. One of her minions put her dog, Terri, into her awaiting arms. Mandi stood really close to Joy. "Find a date," She simply said. "Get someone that was actually invited and you'll get in….after you take care of Terri," She said and dumped the dog into Joy's arms.

"Thank you," Joy thanked the devil.

Mandi faked a smile. "Get the hell out of my room."

* * *

Fabian entered the secret library, looking for Nina. He found her asleep on the couch with Sarah's diary. He smiled, observing Nina. For once, she looked peaceful and worry-free. The mystery and the schoolwork were beating her down and she needed a rest.

Fabian didn't want to disturb the light sleeper, so he left a note on her forehead. He also left a note on the entrance to the secret study and the tunnels.

_THIS MYSTERY HAS BEEN KILLING US—WE NEED A BREAK. NO ONE IS PERMITTED TO WORK ON THE MYSTERY FOR A WEEKEND. WE WERE ALL INVITED TO A PARTY (SORRY JOY!) AND WE'RE GOING TO ACT LIKE ACTUAL TEENAGERS._

* * *

It was a miracle that the Anubis Gang had been invited to Mandi's Halloween Party. And Amber was determined that they wouldn't screw it up. And after Fabian's ban on the mystery, Amber decided that everyone would go shopping for their costumes. Joy claimed to have a costume for months and had to stay behind to watch Mandi's devil dog, Terri.

"Okay," Amber said as they entered the plaza. "Nothing tacky," She pointed at the guys. "And girls, remember; Halloween is the only holiday where a girl could dress up like a slut and no one could say anything about it." **(2) **"Meet back here at noon…go!" Amber shooed the guys away.

The girls entered a lingerie shop that Amber's mother recommended. Amber had a plan; their Halloween costumes would be a sexy remake of their favorite princesses or female characters. Amber, of course, requested Rapunzel.

"Sorry little girls," A receptionist said, not even looking up. "We're booked."

"Amber Millington and friends checking in," Amber smoothly said and played with the ends of her long hair.

The receptionist almost shit herself. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Ms. Millington!" Her voice quivered. She closed the blinds and flipped the sign from 'open' to 'close.' "I'll leave you to your shopping," She said and hastily left.

"Well damn." Ryan smirked.

Amber clapped. "All right, find your outfits!"

Ryan wandered over to the corsets and picked out a blood red one. "Shouldn't we feel guilty? We're dressing up like sluts," She exclaimed.

"It's Halloween," Amber replied. "It's normal for girls to dress up like sluts. If Miss Goody-Two-Shoes is doing it," She pointed to Mara, "We all should. For example, Nina, what princess are you dressing up as?"

"Red Riding Hood," She immediately answered, holding up a black skin-tight corset, sheer knee-high stockings, matching boots, and a red cape. "It's not exactly a princess, but it works."

"See!" Amber exclaimed. "Ryan, dress up as Snow White or Cinderella! Use your imagination!"

Ryan still seemed uncertain.

"Hey, does this make me look fat?" Harmony asked and walked out in a long and dark negligée.

Amber grimaced. "No, but cut the hem," She said, making a cutting gesture with her fingers.

Harmony rolled her eyes. Her iPhone chimed and she grabbed it, exposing the skull case. Nina heard the familiar ringtone and rushed over.

She grabbed the phone and asked, "Why the hell is Adam texting you?"

Harmony shuddered—actually shuddered. The tough girl was actually showing fear. Ryan eyed her creepily. "I don't know; I changed my number."

Nina was silent, her eyes scanning the message. "That jackass," She muttered. She threw the phone at Harmony. "Change your number," She commanded and angrily walked back over to her dressing room.

"What the hell was that?" Amber asked; she had never seen Nina so angry and livid.

Harmony's hands shook as she deeply inhaled and exhaled. "I can't tell you," Her voice broke as her calloused fingers fumbled with the long hem of the negligée.

Amber opened her mouth to further question it, but Ryan put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

They finished their shopping in silence, except for Harmony's occasional sniffles.

* * *

It was the night of Mandi's party. Joy was getting ready in her room, having already dropped off the demon dog. Mara was in the bathroom, taking a shower (probably with Jerome, but don't tell her Joy said that).

Joy had on a hand-stitched and super preppy cheerleader uniform. Her shiny brown hair was sleek and pulled into a tight ponytail. She applied some makeup, trying to contain her excitement. Then, her new iPhone buzzed.

**Mandi.**

**Don't forget to get a date!**

Joy almost dropped her phone. How could she have forgotten? As she hurriedly applied makeup, she thought of a possible date. Eddie, Evan, and Mick were single. But it seemed like Eddie was already in a conflict with Harmony and Patricia, so she crossed him out. Evan was a perv and still liked Nina. That only left Mick…

She snapped her compact closed. He'll have to do.

* * *

The party had just started when the Anubis Gang arrived. They looked amazing; the guys were dressed as the guys from Magic Mike and the girls looked gorgeous (a little too gorgeous, if you asked their boyfriends).

Mandi greeted them at the door. She was dressed in a short red dress, little horns, and silver stilettos; she was the devil.

_How fitting, Ryan smirked. _

"Welcome; you guys look amazing!" She said, her eyes slipping over the guys' toned torsos. "Enjoy," She winked and sauntered off; Terri was in her arms, also dressed in a devil costume.

Ryan hung back and watched everyone; mostly an oblivious Nina and an alert Fabian. Evan was eyeing Nina's bare legs and Fabian noticed, trying to hold his temper in. Ryan stepped in and pushed Evan against the wall.

"Leave her alone or I'll go all MMA Champion on your face. And I'm not the only one that would," Ryan said, implying towards Fabian's curled fists.

Evan pushed Ryan away and walked towards the punch bowl, which was probably spiked. Ryan sighed and ran a hand through her long hair. She was wearing a green negligée and white ballet flats; she was Tinkerbell. That was the only character that wasn't half bad or taken.

As she looked around the room, she caught the eye of someone in a costume. It wore a mask; the mask had smiles carved on the marble surface. The eyes were cold and bottomless. Ryan shivered and turned away, running into someone.

"Have you seen David?" A good-looking guy asked; he was Australian. He was dressed as a crocodile hunter; how ironic.

Ryan shook her head, as the guy sighed and walked away. Her eyes spotted a slightly uncomfortable Alfie. She mustered up some courage and walked over to him.

"Hi, Alfie," She said.

He didn't respond. She sighed. "Look, Alfie. I'm sorry…it's just that…you're my only friend. I really don't let my walls down and I did for you. I'm sorry that it went down like that. I'll leave you alone; I hope you and Amber get back together," She regretfully said, and a pang of grief ran through her. Ryan turned headed towards the kitchen, pushing her way through the dance floor.

She grabbed a cup and poured some water in it. Ryan studied her surroundings to find the creepy masked person staring at her. She tried to glare back, but the masked person slipped away into the dance floor.

"Hey!" Harmony shouted into Ryan's ear. Ryan turned to see a drunken Harmony. She was dressed as a kickass version of Cinderella; she had painted on stitches and was wearing shades. She was also wearing a blonde wig. Her strapless, electric blue corset and her black skirt were rumpled. Harmony had a heel in one hand. "How are you doing?" She slurred and giggled.

"Okay, so you're drunk," Ryan rolled her eyes.

"I just made out with the hottest guy ever!" She practically sang. She attempted to whisper, "It was Eddie."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Eddie? The same Eddie from our house?"

Harmony eagerly nodded. "Yeah! We were both drunk and ended upstairs—it would gone farther, but—"

Ryan sighed. From what she could tell, Eddie was still in love with his ex, Patricia. And Harmony was just too invested, even though she was a tough person. "Come on, let's go and talk to Eddie."

"No," Harmony whimpered. "Get away from me!" She said, tripping over her own feet.

Ryan helped the drunken girl up, but failed to notice the masked person slipping something into her drink.

* * *

All Ryan could remember was helping Harmony up and dropping her off on a couch. She tried to track down Eddie, but she stopped at the kitchen for a drink. And then, nothing.

She groaned and tried to move her arms. They were bound together. She opened her mouth to speak, but there was duct tape over her mouth. She was trapped; someone actually trapped her. Was it a Halloween prank?

Then, she noticed her surroundings. She was in a closet or something. The air got dense and thick. She attempted to scream, but no one could hear her.

* * *

Eddie was too drunk. His vision dipped as he staggered around the house. The music pounded as teens grinded and gyrated on the dance floor. Many girls pulled at his tie—one girl actually stole his hat!-, but he couldn't remember anything else.

Something or someone pulled his arm. Nina. Her skin glowed and her hair was straightened. The cape didn't distinguish the fact that she had hot legs and a very hot body.

"Eddie," Her voice sounded garbled. "Did you check your phone? Wait, are you drunk?" She leaned in close.

"Nins, he's definitely drunk," Fabian added, before pulling Nina away from him.

Eddie leaned against the wall and pulled his phone out. Oh, the screen was too bright. He squinted. One new text message.

_**Missing someone? You have until midnight.**_

Below, a picture of someone's shoe was displayed. Also, a gun was juxtaposed next to the shoe.

"It's Ryan's shoe," Nina impatiently answered, waiting for his reply. "The creepy person stole Ryan and has a gun."

"What?" Alfie asked, overhearing the last snippet of their conversation. "The same guy that kidnapped you?"

Nina nodded. "We need to find her." Her voice sounded far away.

Eddie's knees buckled and he fell to the ground, groaning and clutching his stomach.

"Eddie!" Someone shouted.

Someone else slapped his face, trying to wake him up (maybe the person had a little too much fun slapping him). "We have to leave him."

The other person sighed. "Fine. Alfie, go and get everyone else. Meet at the gatehouse; maybe Ryan is there."

* * *

Sibuna met outside the creepy gatehouse. It was a cool and starry night; the girls didn't need coats, but sure as hell, the guys did.

"So, Ryan might be in there," Mara inferred. "In that big and dark gatehouse?" She nervously asked. Jerome squeezed her hand.

"Along with a psycho that has a gun," Joy added, shuddering.

"Should we call the cops?" Eddie asked.

"What good is that going to do?"

"Should we tell Ryan about the mystery and Sibuna? Since she was dragged into this-"

"We'll see," Amber firmly cut Joy off. "Let's just go and get the girl."

Nina cautiously entered the gatehouse, Fabian and Eddie on either sides of her. She gripped a kitchen knife she stole from Trudy.

"Nina, that's not going to—" Eddie started.

"Shut up," Nina replied, still grasping the knife.

Sibuna followed the trio, jumping at every noise.

Somewhere upstairs, a door slammed and Nina almost threw the knife. Joy whimpered and Mara was crushing Jerome's hand.

"Who are you?" Nina shouted, hearing her voice echo through the house.

A snap sounded and a video was projected onto a wall.

"Welcome, Sibuna," A distorted voice spoke. "Glad I've gotten your attention. Listen; you will complete the mystery and hand the treasure over to me. Or you will all die."

The video ended and it was silent. Suddenly, loud thumps were heard on the staircase. A hooded figure was wearing a frightening mask and dragging an alive, but distressed Ryan. The hooded figure held a gun to her temple.

"One wrong move and she dies. Don't follow me." The same distorted voice spoke, before throwing Ryan to the ground and promptly disappearing outside.

Alfie rushed forward and checked Ryan for any wounds. "Oh god, did he hurt you?"

Ryan massaged her wrist. "Just a few bruises." She answered, surprised that Alfie actually cared. "What the hell was that?"

"Ryan, we have something to tell you," Nina said, loosening her grip on the knife. "But first, let's get out of here."

* * *

The hooded figure entered the clearing, checking its watch. It leaned against a tree trunk, before another hooded figure emerged into the clearing. The masked hooded figure held out a gloved hand and the hooded figure slipped a slim USB into its hand. The second hooded figure promptly left, while the first hooded figure glanced down at the USB, before throwing it into the woods.

**Boom. There are two hooded figures. You're welcome.**

**1) Glee quote!**

**2) Mean Girls quote!**


	9. Chapter 9: House of Colleges and Scares

**Cosmic Love **

**(A/N): I think all of the girls have a bit of Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen in them. None of my characters are perfect; everyone is flawed.**

**Sorry if I'm bugging you with my Gossip Girl references.**

**Oh, and there's a flashback with Patricia and Sweetie.**

**Chapter 9—House of Colleges and Scares**

Nina, Amber, Alfie, and Ryan were seated at the kitchen table as they explained Sibuna.

"So you're solving mysteries that haven't been solved for thousands of years?" Ryan questioned, sipping at her coffee. "What, where's Scooby Doo?"

"This isn't a joke," Amber snapped. "Our lives are at stake and you almost died last tonight, you bitch!"

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, this all just seems stupid and made up. I bet the Frobisher-Smythes aren't even real."

"They are," Nina sighed, almost losing her temper. "There's a possibility that they are my great-grandparents from my father's side." **(1)**

"Yeah, possibility," Ryan snorted. "Look, thanks for somewhat saving me, but keep me out of your mess." And with that, Ryan left and disappeared upstairs. Nina followed, mumbling about wanting to take a long shower.

"See, told you that Ryan is a spoiled and narcissistic bitch," Amber smirked. "I bet she's working with that hooded guy."

"Enough, Amber," Alfie exploded. "You're just jealous of her!"

Amber feigned innocence. "Me, jealous of that washed up freak?" She replied, disgusted.

"Yes; you're jealous that someone might be interested in me. You're used to having no one in the way of your favorite things," Alfie exclaimed.

"She's bad news, Alfie! Look," Amber said, splaying her manicured fingers on his shoulder. "I care about you."

"No, Amber," Alfie shrugged off her hand. "You just care about yourself."

* * *

Nina was asleep in the secret study. Her head was on her laptop and she was lightly drooling. Her mouth was open and she was loudly snoring.

Her e-mail was opened and refreshing every second. Her Trig book was opened and her notebook had neat problems and proofs figured. Sarah's journal was also opened to the halfway point.

"Nina?" Amber called, shaking Nina's shoulder. "Wake up…"

Nina groaned. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

Nina stood up, brushing her hair from her face. Her face was red and imprinted from the keys on her laptop. "Doing homework, searching for clues, and waiting for my early Oxford admission."

"Wait, you applied to Oxford?" Amber asked. "I thought you were going back to America for college."

"Nah, Gran and I like England too much. I think David also applied to Exeter." Nina yawned.

"Hmm. I didn't think about college." Amber bluntly replied. "I think I'm going to fashion school or help my mother with her fashion line."

"Amber, don't you want to go to college?" Nina asked.

"Don't you get it? I'm not smart like you, Mara, David, or Fabian! I don't have a perfect GPA or even an average GPA," Amber shouted. "I'm not meant for college or something smart."

"Amber—" Nina started.

"I have online shopping to do," Amber cut her off and exited the secret study.

Nina got up to follow her, but a ping sounded from her laptop. It was from the Oxford Admission Board.

"I got in," Nina quietly said to herself.

* * *

Dinner was a rare occurrence; Victor left, saying he had a dinner date. (Insert a sarcastic remark). Alfie and David flanked on either side of Ryan. David and Ryan were engaged in a follower-competition on Tumblr and Alfie was concerned for Ryan.

Everyone was quietly eating, until a knock sounded at the door. Nina got up and opened the door.

Patricia walked in. "We need to talk." She said and held up her iPhone. Her face was red with anger.

"Patricia, dear! Will you be joining us for dinner?"

Patricia faked a smile and turned to Trudy. "No thanks, Trudy."

"Patricia?" Eddie asked, getting up. Fabian followed.

"I'm only here to talk to Nina," Patricia bluntly responded. She turned back to Nina. "What the hell does this mean?" She whispered, shoving her phone towards the dirty blonde.

_**You are transferring back to Anubis House. You will solve the mystery; whether you like it or not. Follow my commands or you will die. I'm watching you; you have a day to move your things.**_

"Who is this creep?" Patricia asked, crossing her arms.

"It's a long story," Nina answered. "Apparently, this person either has good hacking skills, or is a member on the board. There's no way someone could transfer this late in the term."

Patricia was silent. She grabbed Nina's wrist and led her down the hallway. She shouted to Eddie and Fabian, "Don't you dare follow us!"

Patricia stopped and sighed. "Remember how I visited Eddie in America, this summer? Well, before I left, something happened."

* * *

_Patricia was packing in her room, her iPhone blaring music. She shoved t-shirts, dresses, jeans, and anything into the small bag. But a knock sounded at the door._

"_Come in!" She shouted, thinking it was Eddie._

_The door swung open and Mr. Sweet appeared. "Hello, Patricia." __**(2)**_

_Patricia turned, surprised to see him in her room. "What are you doing here?"_

_Mr. Sweet ignored her and walked into the room. He glanced around the room. "I heard that you were staying with Eddie for the summer."_

"_Yeah," Patricia replied, crossing her arms._

_Mr. Sweet smirked and walked over to Mara's desk, messing with one of her pencils. "I don't want you to go," He spoke._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You're endangering the boy," He answered._

"_I'm going; I don't care what you say," Patricia glared. But before she knew it, Mr. Sweet was squeezing the life out of her._

_She gasped as he leaned in close. "You listen, and you listen well," He hissed. "You are not going to America and you are not continuing this relationship with my son. Do you hear me?"_

_Patricia was speechless._

"_DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Mr. Sweet roared._

_Patricia nodded, scared. Mr. Sweet released her and straightened his bowtie, as if nothing happened. _

"_Good." And he left, whistling._

* * *

"I still went to America, thinking he was bluffing or something. But I got a text from an unknown number. It said if I didn't leave, the person would kill Eddie or me. I remembered Mr. Sweet's erratic behavior and quickly left…after having one more night with Eddie," Patricia blushed.

"What, are you saying that Mr. Sweet is the hooded person?" Nina asked.

"Who's the hooded person?" Patricia asked.

Nina lifted her hair to reveal the healing gash. "It's a definite 'he' and he threatened us. He's a stalker and he wants the treasure."

"What is the treasure?"

"I don't know," Nina truthfully answered. She pulled her iPhone out and showed the clue to Patricia. "I tried to text you, but—"

"Mr. Sweet demanded that I change my number," Patricia miserably answered.

"Was it Mr. Sweet or the hooded guy?" Nina asked.

"…The hooded guy."

"We don't have any proof that it was Mr. Sweet; but if it was, he's in for a world of pain if he's caught. He's in possession of a gun, which is illegal."

"Well, I guess I'm back," Patricia sighed. "Did anyone else join?"

"Mara, Jerome, Eddie, and we tried to recruit Ryan, since she was targeted by the hooded guy. But she doesn't believe it."

"Well, we'll just have to do without her. Sibuna?"

* * *

Mara paced around the room, constantly checking her e-mail.

"Wow, déjà vu," Joy remarked, closing her Intro to Econ book. "What's up, Mara?"

"My parents already hate me; if I don't get into Oxford, I'll get disowned or something."

"Mara, you're one of the smartest people I know; you'll get in."

Mara's iPhone buzzed and she unlocked it. Her eyes scanned over the message, before her face broke out into a bright smile. "I got in!"

Joy grinned. "See, you don't have anything to worry about!"

Mara smiled, before her smile morphed into a frown. She ran towards the wastebasket and threw up. Even though she was disgusted, Joy held Mara's hair back as Mara vomited.

"Wow, that flu is going around," Joy noted when Mara pulled back.

"Joy, it's not the flu…." Mara said, looking pale and green. "I'm late."

Joy's eyes widened. "Wait, does this mean?"

"…Joy, I could be pregnant."

* * *

The masked figure moved around the lair, carrying some Thai takeout. A rugby game was on, but it quickly turned the telly off. The masked figure set its food down and picked up some darts. It aimed towards the board of Sibuna members, before throwing the dart.

It landed on Mara's gleaming face.

**Sorry it's short! But damn, it was full of drama! Is Mara pregnant? If she is, one of the crazed stalkers has an eye on her.**

**That means that Sarah was Nina's grandma from her dad's side.**

**If anyone watches Pretty Little Liars, remember how Byron was a creepy dad for a few episodes and then, he turned out to be innocent? Remember that.**


	10. Chapter 10: House of American Holidays

**Cosmic Love**

**Break out the turkey, Trudy. ;) And Eddie's oblivious attitude. And angst moments, along with Ryan's character development.**

**Someone e-mailed me about Joy. They asked:**

"**Why haven't you made Joy evil? She's evil in the TV show and she's just terrible!"**

**Well, that's the point. It's not the TV show; it's my story. I'm sick and tired of the Joy-bashing; especially if it's an original story. I used to write mean stories about her, but I've grown to like her. She's not perfect, but she's a fun character to write. But she's going to face some turbulence in this story, like everyone else.**

**Oh, and I have good and bad news. **

**Bad news:**

**The story will be ending in about five or six more chapters.**

**Good news:**

**I've already written up a sequel!**

**Chapter 10—House of American Holidays **

After Patricia moved in, time flew. Soon, it was Thanksgiving and a little less than a month until the mystery deadline. Nina was anxious, but Sibuna was working harder than ever. Nina was almost done with Sarah's journal, but there wasn't a sign of Louisa's charming puzzle or something.

Eddie and Trudy entered the house, carrying large grocery bags. "Thanks for doing Thanksgiving dinner, even though it's a mock of your country," Eddie said.

Trudy gave him a strange look. "What?"

"You know," Eddie shrugged. "After the Pilgrims broke apart from your church, they almost die, but survive and have Thanksgiving. America is probably the only country that celebrates that."

Trudy opened her mouth to reply, but Eddie's phone buzzed and he cursed. He set the bags down. "Got to go," He said, leaving the house.

* * *

Mara, Patricia, and Joy entered the store, wearing sunglasses and disguises. "Are you sure you're late?" Patricia asked for the millionth time.

"Patricia, Mara has been late for a week," Joy hissed. "And she's weird cravings; she almost beat Mick in an eating contest."

"Well, it could be the stress of the mystery that's delaying your period. It doesn't mean that you're pregnant, Mara," Patricia said, trying to calm the crying girl.

"Let's just buy the test," She sniffled.

They decided to buy the test and take it in the store's bathroom. Joy and Patricia waited outside the bathroom.

"Do you think she's really pregnant?" Joy asked.

Patricia shrugged. "I don't know. But who would guess that Mara would be in this situation? We always thought that we wouldn't be stupid or get pregnant."

"I know right; life is a game-changer, huh? Speaking of that, have you applied to any colleges?"

Patricia sighed. "I applied to Oxford and few other schools, but I didn't get an acceptance letter yet."

Joy paused. "Well, I applied to a school…in America."

"What? I thought your dream school was Exeter," Patricia asked.

"I realized that's my parents' dream school; not mine. Remember Nina's birthday gift to me? It was a complete series of…what's that show called? Oh, yeah! Gossip Girl! The main character, Blair, whom reminds me of myself, loves this school named Yale; she even fought with Serena over it. Well, I looked the school up. It's flawless and it has an amazing drama department."

"I thought you said you wanted to be a lawyer."

"Lawyers are overrated. I think playwriting is the career for me," Joy answered.

"Have you told your dad?"

Joy's grin slipped off of her face; but before she could reply, the bathroom door swung open.

Mara's face was wet with tears, but she managed a smile. "I'm not pregnant," She announced.

Joy and Patricia sighed in relief and hugged Mara. For now, everything was okay.

* * *

"So, what's Thanksgiving?" Fabian asked as everyone sat down to eat.

"Well, it's a holiday that is a kick in the ass to your country and your nationality," Eddie answered.

The other Americans glared at him.

"What?" Eddie asked. "It's the truth!"

"While that might be true, that's not a historic account of what happened," Ryan rolled her eyes. "Back then, it was a thankful feast. Now, it's a pig out in front of the TV. Though some people try and hold onto the true meaning of Thanksgiving, the meaning of Thanksgiving has really changed."

"Well, wasn't that deep?" Jerome smirked.

Ryan scowled at him. "What, I can be sappy and sweet!"

"What about sweets?" Mick asked as he sat down next to Joy.

Joy perked up and smiled at him. This didn't go unnoticed by most of the girls and David.

"I was just telling Jerome that I can be sweet," Ryan replied.

"And you can't," Jerome responded.

"Fine; I bet you that I can act sweet for a week. If I can, you owe me…thirty pounds. If you win, I'll be your cooking servant."

"What? That's not fair!"

"Yes, it is. Let's say you and Mara are having a date at home; instead of buying something, I'll cook something. It's fair and equal," Ryan argued. "And my food is priceless."

Everyone agreed, thinking of Ryan's amazing cookies.

"Look, if you don't believe me, I helped Trudy with some of the dinner. I won't tell you what it is, but if you like it, the bet is on." Ryan smirked.

"…Deal."

* * *

Dinner was really good. Trudy and Ryan cooked only American foods, hoping the Brits would enjoy them. Surprisingly, they enjoyed the turkey, rolls, mac 'n cheese, pies, and other typical American foods.

And Victor joined them, acting strangely content.

Ryan smirked. "Well, Jerome?"

"Well, it wasn't terrible. I really enjoyed everything; especially the rolls." Jerome commented, grabbing another roll.

"Oh, yeah! The rolls were good!" Mick said, his voice muffled. His mouth was stuffed with rolls.

"Well, I believe I won," Ryan smirked. "I cooked the rolls."

Jerome choked on the roll. "Come again?"

Ryan smirked. "I'm so glad you guys are my friends."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Friends?" Amber snorted. "On your first day, you didn't let David call you a friend and missed dinner."

"I don't make friends easily. My parents moved around a lot and everyone called me a freak. I started to act out and my parents got tired of me. So I got sent here. But I'm glad I got sent here; I got a new family."

"Ooh, sob story," Amber rolled her eyes.

Nina also rolled her eyes. "That's really sweet, Ryan. Welcome to the Anubis Family."

Ryan smiled as everyone patted her on the back. Amber narrowed her eyes at Ryan, when Alfie brightly smiled at her.

* * *

About 2 o'clock, Mara stumbled out of bed. Her allergies were acting up, so she headed downstairs to get her medicine. When she reached the fifth step, a pair of strong hands grabbed her and pushed her down the remaining stairs. Mara fell down the stairs, trying to protect her head. But she fell unconscious and the hooded figure slunk away.

* * *

Ryan yawned as she walked downstairs. She was in desperate need of some exercise, so she woke up early to run on the trails. But she found an unconscious and bloody Mara at the bottom of the stairs.

She did something she had never done before.

She screamed.

* * *

The masked figure was dusting the gun as the hooded figure turned up Pandora.

"Did you push Mara?" The masked figure asked.

"Yes, but why did I have to push her?"

"…We need Ryan on Sibuna; she's one of the Seven Acolytes, meaning she could be the Anubis descendant. Patience….we'll be done in a few weeks."


	11. Chapter 11: House of Hookups

**Cosmic Love**

**Yeah, minor characters development! **

**Featuring: David, Aaron, Harmony, and Mick!**

**I'd like to thank all of the readers. You keep me writing and alive.**

**Chapter 11—House of Hookups**

Mara had a minor concussion and her ankle was sprained. She had to spend a few days in the hospital, but otherwise, she was fine. Jerome was pissed and wanted to know who did it. But there wasn't a lead or clue anywhere. But every Sibuna member knew who it was: the masked/hooded character.

* * *

David exited his AP Lit class, heading back to the Anubis House for lunch.

"Hey, David!" Aaron called. "Want to catch some lunch or something?"

"Not right now, Aaron," David sighed.

Aaron gently grabbed David's arm and led him into an abandoned classroom. "David, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, Aaron. There is something wrong. Your dad is a strict homophobe and you haven't come out to him or anyone else."

"…I came out to you."

David was silent. "I'm sorry, Aaron." He turned to leave, but Aaron again grabbed his arm. Next thing he knew, Aaron's lips were on his.

"How about that lunch date?" David asked coyly.

* * *

Nina was reading the last page of Sarah's journal. She finished the page and almost threw the journal. Louisa's charming puzzle wasn't revealed and it was December 10th. They also needed to find tears of gold, the Isis, and the Anubis descendant.

Nina sighed and forcefully dropped the journal. A folded note came out of the back clasp of the journal. She picked it up.

**SARAH'S CLOSET**

**Snake's Alcohol Rinses After Him**

**Cleo Loves Opportunity Sort Every Time**

**My favorite puzzle: raised letters!**

"Fabian and Eddie were right," Nina murmured. She flipped the note over. A feather was drawn and Nina grabbed her laptop, searching Egyptian feathers. "No way," She repeated. "The Feather of Truth? That's the treasure?"

Nina walked over her closet, which she assumed was Sarah's closet. She pushed most of her clothes out of the way and searched for an opening. She ran her fingers over the walls and she found the familiar locket opening. She pressed her locket to the wall and heard the familiar swoosh. Nina felt around the opening and her fingers met something cool. She pulled it out and gasped.

It was the Feather of Truth. Nina grabbed her iPhone.

**Nina.**

**I found it. Meet in my room….now.**

She snapped a picture of it and sent to Sibuna.

* * *

Harmony knocked on Patricia's door. Patricia answered, an annoyed look on her face. "Yes?"

Harmony crossed her arms. "Look, what the hell happened between you and Eddie? You left him, and I had to pick up the broken pieces!"

"Excuse me, but this doesn't concern you," Patricia crossed her arms.

"What the actual hell? You broke up! You broke his heart! He's over you! He kissed me at the party…and he kissed me some more…and then, he _really_ kissed me. And then, we almost had sex and we—"

Patricia slapped Harmony and her head snapped to the left. "Go and jump off a cliff," Patricia hissed and walked downstairs.

She entered Eddie's room without knocking and found him shirtless. "Okay, Krueger," She said. "We can stop playing this game."

"Playing what game? And haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Eddie said, reaching for his shirt. Patricia found herself admiring his rock-hard abs. But thinking about Harmony also seeing his rock-hard abs…well, that threw her off the edge.

"You really don't like Harmony, do you?" Patricia sultry cooed. She stepped closer. "Do you?"

"B-but Patricia," Eddie stammered. "You left me…"

"I would tell you why, but I promised Nina I wouldn't," Patricia replied.

"Wait, Nina knows why?" When she didn't respond, Eddie chuckled. "If you tell me why you left, I'm all yours. No more Harmony or anyone."

Patricia hesitated. "Your father threatened me," She whispered.

Eddie laughed. "That's funny, Patricia, but really; tell me why."

Patricia didn't look into his eyes.

"Wait, you're serious?" Eddie asked. "You're not lying," Eddie realized.

"He wanted me to stay away, but I went to America. He or someone else messaged me and threatened me again. That's why I left after we had…you know," Patricia blushed.

Eddie sat down. "I can't believe he did that; why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Patricia said, brushing some hair from her neck.

Eddie looked over and froze. A pair of wings was branded to her neck and she irritably scratched at it. "Patricia, did you get a tattoo on your neck?"

"No, but my neck has been bugging me," Patricia admitted.

"Hold on," Eddie said, grabbing his phone. He snapped a picture of her neck and sent it to Nina. He also noticed he had an unread text from her. Eddie quickly read it, before grabbing Patricia's hand. "We're going upstairs."

* * *

Sibuna met in Nina's room, silently admiring the Feather of Truth. It was a bronze color, but it shimmered as if it was alive. Eddie and Patricia burst through the door.

"You're late, Eddie," Nina sighed.

"Yeah, but it was worth it! You know how the Isis has a pair of wings branded somewhere on its body? Well," Eddie paused, turned Patricia around, and lifted her hair.

Everyone gasped and Nina stood up. "Patricia, I think I know why Mr. Sweet didn't want you and Eddie to be together."

"What? What's going on?"

"Patricia, you are the Isis…I don't know what that means either." Amber said.

"The Tears of Gold, the Cup of Ankh, the Third Eye, and the blood of the Isis should be combined on December 21st," Nina quoted.

"All of my blood?" Patricia gulped.

"No, probably just a drop or so," Fabian added. "But we don't have any Tears of Gold."

The door rattled. Nina threw the feather to Fabian, whom hid it under the bed. Alfie opened the door and Ryan tumbled in.

"Okay, now I believe you," She gasped. "I had a dream and it told me that I was one of the acolytes. I looked up the house and found out about the Frobisher-Smythes. You weren't lying, Alfie." She said.

"Okay, now that you're done with your soliloquy, we actually want to get some work done." Amber snapped.

"Actually, Amber, that's not a—" Mara started.

"December 21st is a week away," Patricia realized. "So we need to find some tears of gold."

"Wait, what are the tears of gold?" Mara asked.

"There are tears produced from the Mask of Anubis," Nina said.

"Wait; is it gold and literally shaped like a tear?" Mara asked. "If it is, I saw Victor with a few in his ring."

"The same ring I gave him," Nina mumbled. "We need to steal it from him."

"Not going to be easy; Victor never takes the damn thing off…unless he showers, which I don't think he does," Jerome answered.

"Not if we cover him with honey and/or other sticky things; he would have to take the thing off," Ryan smirked.

"I like the way you think," Alfie grinned.

"I don't," Amber muttered.

* * *

The scheme went as planned and Nina stole the ring and the tears of gold. Joy was happy that everything fell into place. The mystery was literally pushing everyone to their breaking point; especially Nina.

Nina, Eddie, and Patricia were searching for the descendant of Anubis. They believed it to be Ryan or one of the acolytes, but they would have to wait and see.

And since the mystery was semi-over, Joy could focus on boys. Mick had been sweeter than usual. He had given her a bouquet, apologizing for being an ass. They went on a few dates and he was super romantic. And now, Joy was pretty sure she was in love or something.

And that's how Joy ended up in Mick's room. She was only wearing a negligée that Amber gave her for her birthday. She decorated the room in petals and pre-recorded music played.

Was she rushing? Yes. But Joy was sure that Mick was the one for her. Though Joy wasn't a virgin, she thought it was special that they were taking a huge leap in their relationship.

The door opened and Joy turned. She grinned. "Hello."

* * *

The next time Joy woke up, she was oddly refreshed. She slid on Mick's t-shirt and got up to check her phone, which was next to his phone. His phone also lit up and buzzed about a million times. She glanced back, making sure that he was sleep. She unlocked his phone.

_**Don't feel guilty that you pushed Mara. We are a step closer to getting the treasure.**_

_**Don't forget to meet me in the lair.**_

_**Don't forget to text Sibuna. **_

Joy gasped and dropped his phone. Mick was the hooded person? But who was the other person? It sounded like he had something to do with the mystery.

Someone tapped Joy on her shoulder and she gasped, turning.

Her world went blank.

* * *

Mick zipped up his hoodie. "I saw that noisy bitch looking through my texts. Luckily, I woke up and saw her." He gestured to an unconscious Joy.

The masked person chuckled. "Was she good in bed?"

"Doesn't matter. When this is all over, I'll have Mara in my arms," Mick said and lowered his hood.

"And I'll have immortal life," The masked person laughed and stroke Joy's head. "Send the text."

* * *

Nina and Fabian were making out in the secret study. For the first time in months, they weren't weighed down by a mystery. In a few days, everything will be fine. They'll hand the Feather of Truth over and hopefully, they'll start Christmas Break peacefully.

Nina's and Fabian's phones rang and they pulled away, annoyed. But nothing could prepare them for what happened next.

A picture of Joy was displayed. She was knocked out and only wearing a t-shirt. A gun was next to her.

_**Midnight-December 21**__**st**__**: Meet me in the Frobisher Library and have the Feather of Truth.**_

"Wait, that's Mick's shirt," Fabian noted.

"Um, well, Joy told the girls about having sex with Mick tonight," Nina blushed. "That means the person was in Anubis House in the past hour. And Joy followed through with the deed."

* * *

"Okay, so this creep is going to hold Joy for five days?" Mara asked. "This is crazy; we can solve the mystery!"

"He wants to make sure we follow through," Patricia answered. "Where's Mick?"

Eddie snorted. "Probably out eating; sex gets you tired."

Patricia swatted his shoulder, but had a smile on her face.

"But this doesn't add up," Nina noted. "Why would the person suddenly kidnap Joy? And how did the person kidnap her—if Mick was there, wouldn't he have heard her screaming or anything?"

Alfie snickered. "Unless he is the kidnapper," He joked.

Everyone laughed, oblivious.

"Well, all we can do is pray that the person takes care of Joy and wait," Eddie remarked.

* * *

Mick chuckled as he watched the video playback from Nina's room. Oh, maybe Alfie wasn't as dumb as everyone said.

"Why do you have cameras in everyone's rooms—especially the girls' rooms?" He asked the masked person.

The masked person looked over and laughed. "If I ever get bored in this dumbass hangout, I can just look and see girls changing—"

"Mate, that's disgusting. And you wonder why you're in this predicament," Mick said.

"Doesn't matter; we'll be done in a few days."

* * *

**S/O to Tabyylynn for figuring it out a few chapters ago!**


	12. Chapter 12: House of Reveals

**Cosmic Love**

**By the way, today is my birthday! I thought I would surprise you by posting another chapter!**

**By the way, you can get early admission as early as a year. For example, Joy could get confirmation on her enrollment, but she's still a junior.**

**Chapter 12—House of Reveals**

On the morning of December 20th, Nina woke up with weird butterflies in her stomach. She shrugged off the weird feeling as she straightened her hair and got dressed. Amber and Harmony were still sleep, and Nina can still see the red handprint on her pale face.

A knock sounded at her door and she opened it, revealing Fabian.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, referring to the next few hours.

"I guess; I just really hope that Ryan is the descendant of Anubis and that we get Joy back." Nina sighed, nervously twirling her hair. "Let's just not talk about the mystery today. By this time tomorrow, this thing will be over, Joy will be back, and we'll be on Christmas Break."

Fabian smiled. "Speaking of that," He said, reaching into his pocket. "Here; Happy Christmas." He gave her an envelope.

Nina gave him a weird look, before opening the envelope. It was a plane ticket to North Carolina. "Fabian, I have a plane ticket home."

"I know; this is for me. I'm coming with you," Fabian said.

"Wait, what?" Nina asked, a smile breaking out across her face.

"Since I couldn't visit you in the summer, I saved up and got a plane ticket. And, I got us tickets to Disney World."

"It's amazing, Fabian, but don't you want to be your family this Christmas?" She asked.

Fabian hesitated. "You are my family," He finally said.

Nina was suspicious, but she didn't push the topic. She knew his family was a touchy subject. She kissed him, before resting her forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"So, pink or blue?" Amber asked Mara. She held up two nightgowns, both low-cut and short.

"Why are you asking me this?" Mara responded, not looking up from her Trig homework. "Why don't you ask Nina?"

"Well, she's doing Chosen One stuff. And tonight's the official end of the mystery and I'm officially taking Alfie back," Amber said.

"Amber, I think he's over you. And I think he likes Ryan."

"No, he's still in love with me," Amber said.

"But you're the one that dumped him," Mara remarked.

"I'm leaving; you are no help, Mara," Amber said, exiting Mara's room.

Mara shook her head and returned to her homework.

* * *

The next time Joy woke, she was in a chair and tied up. Her mouth was taped up and she was still only wearing Mick's t-shirt…Mick…

Joy attempted to scream. Mick was the hooded figure! He was the one that kidnapped Ryan and Nina. He was the one that threatened Sibuna. He—

Joy thrashed, trying to get out. She had to warn everyone. She had to…before it was too late.

* * *

The alarm clock went off at 11:50 and Nina jumped up. She quickly silenced the alarm, so Harmony wouldn't follow them. Nina pulled her hair back and retrieved the Feather of Truth and the Cup of Ankh. Amber stirred and yawned.

"Amber, what the hell are you wearing?" Nina asked.

Amber was wearing a pink nightgown. Her hair was wrapped into a messy bun. "What?" She asked innocently.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Let's just go."

* * *

Sibuna met in the Frobisher Library, waiting for a certain hooded figure and Joy.

"Oh, happy early birthday," Nina said to Eddie.

Eddie rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, fun."

"Oh, yeah, happy birthday," The distorted voice chuckled. The masked figure stepped out of the shadows. "Perform the procedure; now."

Nina smirked at him. "Where's Joy?"

"Perform the procedure and you'll get her."

"Give her back, and we'll do it."

"Am I stupid?"

"That's controversial," Nina answered, before taking out the Feather of Truth, Cup of Ankh, the Third Eye, Tears of Gold, and a small needle. She carefully slipped the Tears of Gold into the Cup of Ankh. She held up the needle and Patricia stepped forward, her eyes closed.

"Sorry, if this hurts," Nina whispered, before taking a small incision on her arm. She carefully dripped the blood into the cup as Eddie put the Feather of Truth into the cup.

In a gold flash, the bronze Feather of Truth was transformed into a real and light feather. Everyone gasped as the moonlight glistened and the floor glowed with an intricate design. It cleared; the Eye of Horus, a pair of wings, and a crook and flail were revealed. Suddenly, the floor opened up and a staircase was exposed.

"What are you waiting for?" The masked person asked. "Go."

One by one, the Sibuna members stumbled down the stairs, using their cell phones as guides. The masked person doubled over in pain as he was walking down the stairs; but no one noticed.

* * *

The staircase led to a hidden part of the tunnels. It was a big and open area, but there was an opening in the roof, where starlight and moonlight spilled into the room. A huge and gaping hole was in the middle of the floor. Two statues were in the center of the room, right below the zenith of the roof. One of the statues moved, snarling.

Nina grabbed Eddie's arm. "It's from the vision."

Eddie nodded, equally freaked out.

"Welcome," A calm voice said; it was Robert Frobisher-Smythe. "Finish it." And he was done.

"Finally; he says something not in a riddle," Amber muttered.

Nina stepped forward and studied the other statue: it was a statue of scales.

"You stupid girl," A sinister voice rebuked Nina. It was Senkhara. "Did you bring the pure of heart? Did you bring the descendant of Anubis?"

Ryan stepped forward and Senkhara laughed. "This isn't it! This girl might have something to do with the role of Egypt, but she isn't the descendant of Anubis!"

"Wait, the descendant is also the pure of heart?" Nina asked, confused.

The masked figure stepped forward. "I thought you had this figured out," He angrily said. "Hurry up; time is running out."

Nina stepped towards the scales. The disks were there and she quickly read over the names.

"How come we weren't on the disks?" Fabian asked, gesturing to him and Patricia.

Senkhara chuckled. "You might not be the Osirian, but you have a significant role in Egypt."

"So one of the seven acolytes is the descendant?" Nina summarized. "But who?"

Someone jumped forward out of the shadows and grabbed Nina. It put a gun to Nina's temple; it was the hooded figure. The hooded figure covered up Nina's mouth, preventing her from screaming.

Everyone gasped. There were two of them? Fabian, Patricia, and Eddie both stepped forward, but the hooded figure put his gloved fingers on the trigger.

"Figure it out, or she gets it." The hooded figure said. "And your precious Joy won't make it, either."

"Relax," The masked figure warned, "That's my new…mate," He smirked.

"Mate?" Nina asked, trying to get out of his grip.

"What the hell do you mean?" Fabian also asked, ticked off.

Loud thumps were heard on the staircase and everyone turned to see Victor ascending the stairs.

"Get out of here, old man," The masked figure sneered. "You backed out of the plan."

"I made a mistake, and I'm not leaving until you release them," Victor said, pointing at the students.

"He's one of the seven acolytes; he could be useful," The hooded figure remarked and released Nina.

She glared at the hooded figure, trying to maintain her mental stability. "Remember how the descendant of Anubis has a mark?"

"And only the Paragon and the Protectors can reveal it," Patricia added. "So, we can just test all of the acolytes?"

Nina nodded and they started to test the acolytes. So far, no one had a match. Until, Victor lifted his sleeve up to scratch the back of his head. The familiar symbol was branded to his skin.

Nina gulped. "Victor…"

Victor looked down and sighed. "I knew it," He answered. "My father had the very same mark on his arm."

"And now, the descendant must be sacrificed," Senkhara gleefully stated.

"What?" Nina cried.

"The descendant is the key to the Underworld; only Anubis's blood can open the gates. The Feather of Truth has been missing for centuries and the millions of souls have been held in agony. If the Court of the Underworld doesn't get the Feather of Truth by tonight, the world will erupt in chaos."

Victor was silent. "Shoot me," He said.

"No," Nina firmly said.

"Shoot me!" He roared, taking the gun from the hooded figure. He aimed for his heart and pulled the trigger.

He crumpled to the floor and Nina screamed; suddenly, it wasn't Victor falling to the ground. It was her parents as their emotionless eyes stared at her. She hated death; she hated the emotional aspect of death. It clawed at you, not letting go.

"It is done," Senkhara declared. "He will be dead in ninety seconds."

"No, he can't! He's not the one you want!"

"Nina," Victor rasped; it was first time that he referred to her as Nina, not Ms. Martin. "I have to tell you something." He pulled something bloody from his pocket and gave it to her. It was a picture of him, Sarah, and Nina's father, John.

Tears came to Nina's eyes. "What?" She finally said.

"I'm his grandfather," Victor admitted, "Meaning, I'm your—"

"Great-grandfather," Nina realized. "All of these years, and you never said anything—"

Victor took his last deep breath. "Goodbye, fetiță."

He stopped moving and Nina allowed a few tears to fall. Fabian cradled her as she silently sobbed.

Victor's body flashed away and a clay model of his heart was transported to the scale. Eddie gently took the feather from Nina and weighed it again the heart. The statue of Ammit the Devourer...well, devoured it. The scales swiftly shifted and the hole started to glow.

Suddenly, a blast sounded through the room and they entered the Court of the Underworld.

* * *

**Surprising, huh? Ol' Victor is dead, but he truly did love the children. By the way, the sequel's title is You've Got the Love. In the final chapters, I'll write out an outline of the sequel.**


	13. Chapter 13: House of Underworld

**Cosmic Love**

**Here we go!**

**Be aware; there are a lot of Kane Chronicles references!**

**Chapter 13—House of Underworld**

Whoever was the wise guy and said that hell was all red and creepy, had never seen the Egyptian Underworld. It was on a high cliff or hill, where a sea of chaos raged below them. To the east, mortals roamed fields like inmates. To the west, a marble mansion stood tall and proud; millions of thousands of people stood outside the mansion, screaming and shouting. Some attempted to open the door, but some bursts of magic held them back.

"We have to get in," Eddie said.

"They're dead," Ryan realized, seeing through their transparent bodies.

"We can't just fake our way into the dead—I so don't have the skin for that!" Amber shrieked.

In response, Ryan rolled her eyes.

"They're awaiting judgment, but they can't do it without the feather," Nina spoke up.

The masked figure nearly fell to his knees, but the hooded figure held him upright.

"Are you okay?" Nina asked; even though the masked person was evil, she couldn't resist asking.

"Just find a way into the mansion," He answered through gritted teeth.

"Nina, Patricia," Eddie asked slowly. "Is it me, or do you see a big and blue guy waving at us from the balcony?"

"No, it's not you," Patricia answered.

The big, blue guy made a wide gesture and the doors of the mansion swept open. Many people rushed forward, but were thrown back. The people gasped when they spotted them. All of them parted like the Red Sea.

Sibuna and the mysterious figures made their way to the door of the mansion. Unlike the other people, they were granted access.

* * *

The mansion made Grand Central Station look like a broom closet. The hallway seemed interminable. Portraits lined the hallways; great pharaohs like Ramesses II and pharaohs from the Ptolemaic dynasty.

"How come Cleopatra isn't on here?" Amber asked.

"Amber, it's a long story—"

"Welcome," The big, blue man boomed.

"Do we bow or…?" Eddie asked.

The man laughed. "You must be the Osirian. I'm Osiris," He said.

Awkward silence.

"Do we hug or something?" Eddie said.

On the other side of the room, a pair of doors opened. Three women entered, chatting. One woman had dark hair, green eyes, tanned skin, a crown, tons of jewelry, a multi-colored dress, and a pair of wings. The other woman had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin, and a familiar smile. The third woman had dark brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, a crown with a missing gem of sorts, and a recognizable twinkle in her eyes.

"Ah, welcome," Osiris smiled at the three women. "Here are our acolytes; I was just about to thank them for bring the Feather of Truth back."

The woman with the recognizable twinkle in her eyes gasped and grasped her crown.

"Yes, Ma'at, it's back," The woman with wings rolled her eyes. The other woman, Ma'at, raised her hand and the feather flew and settled into the arc.

"The gods are forever grateful for bring back the Feather of Truth," Osiris continued. "You there; step forward," Osiris commanded, noticing the masked and hooded figures.

The masked figure stepped forward with some assistance from the hooded figure.

"Who are you?" Osiris demanded.

It was silent, before the masked figure responded. "We're only here to receive the—"

"I SAID REVEAL YOURSELF!" Osiris roared as the lights flickered. Sibuna jumped at the atrocity of his voice.

The masked figure haltered. "I'll give you a clue." He pointed to the woman with the familiar smile. "She had something to do with my family; that's why I need this and the girl." He said, pointing at Nina.

Osiris glanced over. "Amneris, do you know what he is saying?"

Amneris wasn't focused on the masked figure, but on Nina. She stepped over to Nina.

"Whoa, double trouble," Alfie said.

Amneris maternally arranged Nina's hair. Suddenly, it wasn't Amneris staring at her; it was herself.

Nina gasped, stepping away from her. She recognized her name; Sarah had mentioned it in her journal.

"My descendant," Amneris declared, turning around. "And I suspect that this man is a descendant of King Tut, my lover," She said, pointing to the masked figure. "And this man is…" With a grand flourish, she snapped her fingers and the hood fell from the hooded figure's face. He was wearing a ski mask, but a flash of familiar blonde hair alerted them of his identity.

"And this must be…" Osiris trailed off.

Mara was the closest one to the semi-revealed figure and attempted to take the mask off. The figure shoved her, but it was too late; he was unmasked.

* * *

"Mick?" She weakly replied as she pushed herself up. She rubbed her sore ankle, but ignored the throbbing pain; this betrayal hurt more than a sprained ankle.

A harsh and inhumane smirk appeared upon Mick's lips.

"I knew something was up with that guy! I told you guys! Ha, I was actually right!" Alfie shouted as a proud smile appeared on his face. Ryan patted his shoulder, whispering something into his ear. He immediately stopped jumping around and coughed awkwardly. "Sorry."

This was Mick, Fabian realized, the _real _Mick; not the one he shared a room with for nearly two years, dated Amber, almost "broke" Alfie's leg, or was his oblivious, best mate. He had betrayed everyone; he might have been the one that kidnapped Nina, pushed Mara, released private and personal information about the Anubis residents, kidnapped Joy, put a gun to Nina's head, and did a lot more damaging shit.

Fabian snapped, grabbing the back of Mick's hoodie. He slammed him into a nearby wall. "What the hell, mate? Why?" He ignored the gasps of astonishment.

Mick gritted his teeth and hissed, "Your girlfriend is a bitch," He managed, sending Nina a cruel smile.

"You, Slimeball!" Patricia shouted as her fists curled and were ready to knock the lights out of him. But her fists turned a bright yellow and a beam of light shot out of her hands; it hit Mick square in the chest. He flew back and landed against a pillar.

Eddie immediately grabbed Patricia, preventing her from accidently injuring someone else. Patricia gaped as her fists slowly returned back to normal.

The masked figure attempted to help Mick, but he doubled over in pain. He fell to his knees; he was vulnerable, giving Nina an idea. She crouched next to him. "Now, what? Your plan is crumbling, you look like an ass in front of a god, your accomplice is knocked out, and you're apparently dying. You're a coward, Jason Winkler." And she pulled the mask off of his face, revealing their former teacher. Everyone gasped.

"How did you figure it out?" Jason asked, coughing up blood.

"I remembered that you had an illness and Amneris pointed out that you're a descendant of King Tut. I'm not stupid," Nina smiled, standing up. For a second there, she wanted to kick him. But even a simple kick would possibly kill him. Instead, she pulled him up. "Talk."

"Your girlfriend is a badass," Alfie whispered to Fabian.

Jason sighed, "Why should I talk to you?"

"I wouldn't say that with gods in the room," Nina smirked.

Jason sighed. "…After I failed at getting immortal life, I checked into a hospital and waited to die. But I ran into someone at my hospital. She told me about the Feather of Truth; she was an Egyptian zealot. But she disappeared, saying she got a teaching job somewhere. So I contacted Mick's father to help me. He helped outline the plan, but the plan required me to sneak out of the hospital, in order to…gather information. He could sneak me out, but he could only do that—the plan required someone to watch you guys from the beginning of the year. Mick's father bribed his son to spy on you. And I worked from inside the hospital. I researched about the Isis, Osirian, and the Feather of Truth; I need to find the Isis. After a while, I got out of the hospital and hid in one of Mick's father's secret apartments. And you know what happened."

"But why did you need Nina? You said Amneris had something to do with your family."

"I stopped targeting Nina; to heal me, I would need to mate with the descendant of Amneris, since Amneris and King Tut were lovers."

Fabian suddenly grew overprotective of Nina and laced his fingers through hers. She smiled, but turned her attention back to Jason.

"But what did my dad have to do with the plan?" Eddie asked.

"Mick's father contacted Eric and Eric said he knew the Isis and that she would fully obey him. But he still agreed to the plan. Victor agreed, but when he figured that someone would need to be sacrificed, he backed out."

Eddie glanced down and Patricia consoled him; his father wasn't as innocent as he thought. All of those father-son dinners and bonding moments were hoaxes; did Eric really love him?

"Who was the woman that helped you?" Amber asked, noting the mysterious woman.

"She never gave me a name, and she wore wigs and hats to disguise her features. She always wore a black trench coat and high heels. I couldn't even see her face; it was always concealed by a mask. But it was definitely a female."

"I have a question," Nina spoke. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"I was dying; I am a desperate man. Plus, if I succeeded and shared the reward with her, she would pay me a lot of money. I was jobless and penniless; my family only put me in the hospital, but never wanted to see me again. I just wanted to live…my girlfriend is pregnant and I want to see my child's birth."

Nina felt a pang of sympathy for Jason. "How much longer do you have?"

"I die on my 30th birthday; I have three months left," Jason quietly replied. "My girlfriend is 6 months pregnant."

"Maybe you will be able to see your child's birth," Mara hopefully remarked.

"I don't deserve to," Jason wistfully said. "I almost killed innocent children; I don't deserve to see my own child's birth."

"Jason Winkler," Osiris boomed. His expression softened a fraction of a degree. "I am glad that you've realized your wrongdoings. But you will die on your 30th birthday; but know that there will be a great place in the Underworld for you."

Jason bowed. "Thank you." He turned to Sibuna for the last time. "I know you won't forgive me, but I'm sorry." He stepped forward and pressed a piece of paper into Nina's hands. "Good luck," He nodded.

Osiris sorrowfully smiled at him and Jason disappeared. Osiris then turned to Mick. "Descendant of Set, my wicked brother. Stand, you wicked fiend!"

Mick stood, but a huge gash marked his face. But a villainous smirk was still on face. "What are you going to do? Wave your crook and flail and turn me to dust? Go ahead; be a coward."

But Mick didn't expect Patricia to punch him square in the nose.

"Where's Joy?" Patricia asked.

But Mick ignored her and instead, clutched his bloody nose. Blood gushed down his face as he tried to form a sentence. "She's in my room."

Patricia smiled, before punching Mick and knocking him out again.

"Geez, remind to never get on your bad side," Eddie murmured.

"You have done Egypt a great feat. The gods are forever grateful."

"And your ancestors have also played a great role in Egypt, too," The woman with wings said, smiling.

"What do you mean? Is that why some of us are the acolytes?" Fabian asked. "And some of us aren't?"

"The acolytes are descendants of great gods and pharaohs of Egypt. But the most powerful descendants aren't acolytes, since they are too powerful," Amneris explained. "Nina, you are a descendant of Ma'at," She pointed at the woman with the feather crown, "And me; this makes you one of the most powerful descendants born in millennia."

Nina was speechless, so she just nodded.

"And you, young Fabian Rutter," Amneris continued, turning to Fabian. "You are descended from Ramesses II; he was one of the best pharaohs and a host of Horus. You should be proud of your lineage; you are the only one in your family that can tap into your pure power."

"What, pure power?" Fabian asked.

"Like what the Isis used to, uh, punish Mick," Amneris answered. "It's a reserve that can be used for self-defense."

"Each descendant is entitled to a reserve, since the descendant is a host. For example, Mara, you are the descendant of Thoth; he is the god of system of writing. He is wise, just like you."

Mara beamed in pride and Jerome laced his fingers through hers.

"And Jerome, you are the descendant of Shu. You both contrast light and dark. You are divided, like an anti-hero. But you are sincerely good, Jerome."

Jerome nodded in thanks before glancing down and slightly smiling.

"Alfie, you are a descendant of Hapi. Naturally, he is very jolly, not unlike you. He is also the god of water…don't know how that ties back to you, but you get the point."

"Cool, my ancestor is happy!"

Isis giggled and continued. Amber was a descendant of Hathor, Ryan was a descendant of Sekhmet, and Joy was a descendant of Bast.

"Obviously, Patricia and Eddie are descendants of Isis and Osiris. Your jobs are to protect the Paragon. But what you don't know is that there is another Chosen One; a counterpart of sorts. You need to find him/her…before it's too late," Osiris warned as the students exchanged worried glances. "You have done a great feat for Egypt. But your quest is far from over."

* * *

**Wow! Second-to-last chapter is done! A lot of revelations were revealed! Are you surprised?**

**Obviously, I've set another mystery for the sequel; so many questions! Who is Osiris talking about? Who's the mysterious woman in the black coat? Does Eric truly love his son? Is Mick truly gone from their lives?**

**Well, keep reading and your answers will be revealed in upcoming sequels! I think I'm going to end the mysteries when the Anubis students graduate. Hopefully, I can fill the void with tons of drama! By the way, I have written about 1/3 of the sequel and 1/3 of the second sequel!**


	14. Chapter 14: House of Recovery

**Cosmic Love**

**Enjoy. A letter and sneak peek to the sequel are due at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 14—House of Recovery**

The journey back to Anubis was quiet. They somehow hoped that this mystery was the last, but as long as they stayed at Anubis, the house would find some crazy mystery for them.

"I know this is really off-topic, but I secretly organized a Holiday Break/Eddie's birthday party. I invited most of the third-year class," Amber quietly spoke. "The party is tonight at 7. But you don't have to go…"

Everyone just faked a smile and nodded. They took the exit into Mick's room and found Joy asleep on the bed. Mick's belongings disappeared. Too tired to do anything and determined that Mick wasn't coming back, Sibuna left her.

Most members of Sibuna chose to go back to sleep, since they had class in four hours. But Nina, Patricia, Eddie, and Fabian opted to stay up and watch the sunrise. They needed to talk about what happened, so they grabbed some coffee and sat at the kitchen table.

"What did Jason give you?" Patricia asked Nina.

Nina pulled the piece of paper from her pocket. "It's blank."

"Blank? Why would he give you a blank sheet?" Eddie asked, grabbing the paper. "It has to be a message."

"A coded message," Patricia added. "Jason's too smart; that's his only flaw."

"Should I be worried?" Eddie joked, but he did feel a pang of jealously. Patricia seemed to like this guy.

"He mentioned an apartment. Maybe the message can be revealed there?" Fabian questioned.

"I doubt it; no one knows where the apartment is."

"Mick knows," Nina remarked. "But he's somewhere in New Zealand."

"His phone was disconnected," Fabian said after he attempted to call Mick. "His home phone is also disconnected."

"Let's just go to sleep, okay?" Nina yawned. "See you in a few hours."

* * *

"Have any of you seen Victor?" Trudy asked as the students ate breakfast. The Sibuna members exchanged sorrowful glances, but the oblivious students spoke up.

"No, but I thought I heard him moving around last night," Harmony added.

"Oh," Trudy said. "Well, all of you are extremely quiet," She noted. "Joy, are you okay?" She asked the petite brunette.

Joy didn't respond. Joy didn't even bother combing or straightening her hair, so her naturally curly hair was in disarray. Her school uniform was wrinkled and her face was void of any makeup.

"Joy, do you want to stay home?" Trudy asked her.

Without any warning, Joy got up, grabbed her bag, and exited the house. She slammed the door behind her.

"And there goes the Spencer Hastings meltdown," Amber sighed.

* * *

The last day of school went smoothly. Most students zoomed through their exams and often left class early to pursue alone time with their friends. The Anubis students left class early to look for Joy. She had been assigned a different exam room, but they expected her to be hanging out in the lounge or the café. But that wasn't the case.

But Nina knew Joy's hiding place; some ways from the school and into the forest, there was a pasture well hidden by trees and shrubs. Nina and Joy stumbled across it last year and declared it an 'Emergency Girl Hideout.' Nina hadn't thought of it until after her third exam. She cursed and excused herself, ignoring the confused glances. She grabbed her coat and ventured out into the cold forest, carrying two cups of hot chocolate. She came across the familiar pasture and sure enough, Joy was there.

But shockingly, Joy was holding a whisky bottle. She took a tentative sip and winced. She set the bottle down and cradled her head.

"Drinking is a terrible habit," Nina called as she stepped out of her hiding place. "We're teens and parties aren't parties unless there's a keg or something. But you _hate_ alcohol. You said it gives you bad breath and it makes you blush. You even led a campaign against teen drinking last summer."

"Well, that was a different Joy," Joy smirked, which Nina had never seen her do, and took another swig from the bottle. But she gagged and coughed, nearly vomiting. Her face was already red, since she was, unfortunately, alcohol intolerant.

"Okay, that's too much for you," Nina replied and confiscated the bottle. She handed her a hot chocolate. "Okay, try and swallow all of it; it might be a bit bitter, but you have to drink all of it." Nina said, glancing apprehensively at the bottle.

Joy obeyed, wincing as the hot liquid ran down her throat like the liquor did. "How do you know so much about getting sober?"

Nina paused. "The summer before freshman year was really hard for me; I turned to things I shouldn't have. Let's just leave it at that."

Joy nodded. "You should probably get going. Tell everyone I'll be back for the party thing."

Nina hesitated. "Joy, when you're ready to talk about Mick, we'll be there for you."

Joy didn't respond, but Nina knew she heard her. Nina grimly smiled as she stepped away.

* * *

"No, I specifically asked for a DJ younger than 20!" Amber stomped her foot as she spoke to the party planner. "No, you work for me! Don't you hang up!" She shouted as she walked into the hallway for better reception.

Ryan rolled her eyes. "How is that girl so happy with only three hours of sleep? I want to gouge my eyes out, especially after last night."

Alfie nodded. "I hope I won't see the Egyptian Underworld anytime soon. Are you sure that it wasn't a dream?"

"Unless we simultaneously dreamt of a blue man, other gods, Mick, and Jason," Fabian sighed.

"Who do you think Jason was talking about? The black trench coat? Was he even telling the truth?" Ryan asked.

"I doubt she'll make an appearance," Fabian said. "At least, I hope not."

* * *

Joy watched from outside as Patricia and Eddie joyfully kissed; just a day ago, she had love. At least, she thought she had love. Joy glanced around the room: every couple was kissing. Ryan and Alfie were hugging, but it was obvious; Ryfie was on.

Trudy was out, looking for Victor. But as Osiris promised, his body would be found nearby. And it wasn't long before the funeral arrangements would begin.

Joy grabbed a cigarette from her pocket and switched the joint from one finger to another.

"Joy Mercer smoking; alert the media!" Evan called as he emerged from the forest.

"Shut it, Barnes," She hissed as she threw the cigarette to the ground, disgusted. "Like you haven't done anything worse…"

"Yeah, right," He laughed as he sat next to her. In one hand, he held a half full bottle of liquor. He offered it to her and she greedily took the bottle. She downed down another quarter of the bottle. "So, what happened between you and Mick? I thought you guys were dating, but I heard he moved."

"He's a jackass; he betrayed me. He's dead to me," Joy rolled her eyes. But something made her continue talking. "He slept with me…and then tore my heart out. How sick is that?"

"Hmm, it's definitely sick. Take it from me; if I'm saying it's sick, it's _really_ messed up," Evan agreed. "I wouldn't have expected it from meathead, though."

"Well, expect the unexpected!" Joy drily noted. "You know what? You have a big heart, Evan. You might be cold, cruel, and an asshole…but you mean well. I've seen the way you act around David; you truly love your brother. Nina sees it, too; she just wants a friendship. If you really love her, you would let her go and achieve happiness with Fabian."

Evan slightly smiled, turning towards her. But he found that Joy was already staring at him. He slowly leaned down to kiss her.

"Oh, just kiss me already!" Joy impatiently whispered as she brought her lips onto his.

They hungrily kissed as they stood. Joy leaned against the window as he continued the kiss. But they were too distracted to notice that the party had stopped and everyone saw them. It wasn't until someone knocked on the window and shouted, "Hey!" that they pulled apart.

Evan and Joy just stared at each other, before Evan backed away and strode off. Before Joy started to cry again, she heard Evan say one last thing.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"Well, that was my brother and Joy," David laughed in embarrassment after the party was interrupted by Joy and Evan. "Sorry, but this house is a bit…peculiar."

"It's fine; I think it's cute," Aaron smiled and reached for David's hand. David nervously glanced around; he felt about a thousand eyes on him—correction, about thousand eyes on him, but three hundred _disapproving_ eyes. He yanked his hand away, frowning.

Aaron glanced up, confused. But suddenly, he got it. "David, don't ever feel like I'm ashamed of you. I don't care what other people say. I don't care what my father says. If my father cuts me off from my trust fund, or I get shunned by my family, I don't care! I love you…in fact," He mischievously grinned. "I think I'm going to shout it from the rooftops."

Aaron stood on top of a table and loudly clapped his hands, ignoring David's protests. "Excuse me!" He shouted, earning the attention of everyone in the room. "I'm Aaron Mitchell from Isis House!" The Isis residents whooped. "Do you see this guy?" Aaron continued, pointing at David. "Well, I love him and if you have a problem with that, screw yourself!"

Supportive teens shouted and clapped in appreciation as Aaron leaped down from the table. David was blushing madly.

"You see?" Aaron smiled sheepishly. "I just shouted it from the rooftops."

"You goofball," David said, pulling Aaron into a hug. "And technically, you shouted it at a party. But it's as effective. I love you too, Aaron."

* * *

Fabian found Nina in the secret study. She was wearing her party dress, but she wasn't ready for a celebration.

"They just found his body. The doctors declared it a heart attack. The reading of the will is in a week, but Gran has to be here, since I'm a minor. But they suspect that I inherited his estates."

"Well, that's good. You'll have something to remember him by," Fabian replied, sitting next to her.

"In a way, it fits. He always looked out for us; that's why he never wanted us involved in the mysteries. He knew I was the Chosen One, before I knew it myself." Nina sadly noted.

She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you, Fabian. Thanks for going on this crazy adventure with me," She laughed.

"I love you too, Nina."

And as they kissed, other couples in the house also kissed. But they had the same thought going through their minds: their love was truly cosmic.

* * *

Jason entered his apartment, carrying takeout for him and his girlfriend; he was planning on explaining everything. Surely, he would give her a surprise. But the apartment was dark and silent.

"Hello?" He called into the empty apartment. As he turned to flick the light on, he suddenly dropped to his knees.

A person wearing a black trench coat was behind him. It smiled and withdrew its knife. It dropped the knife into the sink and deposited of its' bloody gloves in Jason's trash.

It hummed gleefully as it strode out of the apartment; he/she was carrying Jason's takeout and his key to the secret apartment.

* * *

**Dear Fans,**

**Nope, it's not over! I left many secrets unanswered, in order to have an exciting sequel. **

**I would like to personally thank all of you for reviewing, reading, and following me on the journey of this story. And I would like to also thank my fans for being so patient; I'm not the kind of person that updates every weekend. **

**Um, I would like to thank Tabyylynn for sending in her OC, Ryan. Writing for Ryan has been a pleasure. I hope you like how she's turned out! And yes, she will be in the sequel.**

**The sequel will be uploaded on my spring break (in about a week). Speaking of the sequel, I should probably give you a sneak peek! Enjoy!**

**Anubis House returns from Holiday Break to find a surprising new mystery; something unlike their usual mysteries. The latest mystery threatens the core of the main relationships and the mental stability of our favorite students.**

**Every couple will be affected. You can guess that the mystery has to do with the murder of Jason. Also, the other Chosen One will be revealed. Fabian's mother will appear. Nina's harmful past (summer before freshman year) will be revealed. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story and sneak peek! See you in about a week! Maybe even sooner…**

**-Morgan**


End file.
